The Mana God of DxD
by SyrnZero2nd
Summary: As someone said, God is so many and many in the world, but not many people know the gods. However, the god who came this time is really unique. A God but does not symbolize like that—he's just like a normal teenage boy! Short black hair, has blood-red eyes, a body like an 18-year-old teenager and most importantly—his unique thoughts. Follow his adventure in this world!
1. Chapter 1

**The Mana God of DxD**

 **Summary: As someone said, God is so many and many in the world, but not many people know the gods. However, the god who came this time is really unique. A God but does not symbolize like that—he's just like a normal teenage boy! Short black hair, has blood-red eyes, a body like an 18-year-old teenager and most importantly—his unique thoughts. Follow his adventure in this world!**

 **Rating: T (Maybe will turn into M)**

 **Genre: Action, Ecchi, Harem, Romance, School, Supernatural**

 **Disclaimer: High School DxD is not mine!**

 **Warning: Mainstream! OOC!Ophis Female!Ophis (Because 'she' was a genderless and I want to turn 'her' to female), Godlike!OC MC!**

 **Pairing: MC OC x Ophis (Main) x Harem (?)**

* * *

 **Chapter 01: New life in another dimension**

Gods, there are various forms, it says many people and their stories in a particular mythology. Some are artificial, not pure gods, meaning like humans or animals become Gods who lead in certain things.

Mana, the meaning of this word so many and may be ambiguous. Historically, Mana is a collection of supernatural energy that can be given or passed on to someone or something. This word is often used and used in a game—though a story also exists that uses this word—it is commonly used by humans or people called wizard.

But there is another meaning of this word, Mana can also be interpreted as a creature that governs the various phenomena of our world. Wind, fire, earth, water, darkness and light, the moon and stars, emotion and are many types, but they are all the same. In other words, pure power.

Back to the topic of the Gods, especially about the artificial God who is not pure God, there is a man who was just a human being... became a god.

Of course the process pursued for him to become a God is not as easy as many people think. Through his adventures from beginning to end, filled with happiness, sadness, anger, despair—many times he experienced it, a memory that is so painful and happy that it is recalled by him.

The results? Not worth for the thing he sacrificed. So much extraordinary things happen, to make him have to sacrifice whatever he has, whatever he has—everything, his friends, his enemies, his rivals, his family and even... his own lover.

Not enough to sacrifice all that, he even willing to sacrifice parts of his body. Making it immortal, a new God—Mana God, is the result of the toil that he received at the end of his story.

After becoming immortal and his life's goal has been accomplished, he has been traveling all over the world and doing strange things, like experimenting with new things—of course, because he is alchemist, even though he has already been called a God—yet discouraged his intention to leave his habit.

And right now, exactly 2100, in a country and somewhere... there's a black-haired man with blood-red eyes, wearing a reddish robe and a glimpse of his school uniform.

"Buuuh... I'm really bored, I've already left the position of Chairman to him and also left my own house, surely my children and also my grandchild and great-grandchild will be furious at me."

That's what he said while laughing softly so casually and scratching the back of his head. Yep, the man who looks like an 18-year-old boy is Azuma Kazui—who is actually 101 years old—someone who is considered a hero or his nickname is Avatar [God] Slayer.

Like his nickname, he was the one who succeeded in killing the gods... no, but only the Avatar of God, he couldn't kill the Creator himself because he can't do it.

The nickname he got was also so ambiguous. He, Azuma Kazui, didn't stand against the Avatar of God. Even his fingertips could not touch him, all he did was begging... begging and negotiating with the Avatar.

"All right, it's time to move somewhere else."

Saying that, suddenly under his feet was seen a circle with a blackish-colored old clock shining and the clock moving slowly over time the bright rays were shining even brighter, making Azuma Kazui feel something strange.

"Hm? What the hell? It's... huh?! W—"

Not had time to finish his words, the movement process was completed. His whole body was wrapped in bright black light like the night sky and on that day, date and year—Azuma Kazui, the man who had the nickname the [God] Slayer—his trail vanished from the world.

* * *

War, it was always there in every province, city, region, country and the world though. Activities or things that never lost from the face of this earth.

Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels—the three creatures that exist only in fairy tales or fantasies, can be regarded as just fiction or imaginary—actually exist and live, in this world, the Dimensions are named DxD.

The seizure of the territory that gave birth to the war. That is what the three creatures perceived as the strongest and most numerous extensions. Although there are other creatures such as dragons, phoenix, demons, ghosts, and other more powerful, but most of them don't care about the war and just want to live peacefully.

But some of them only want to protect their valuable people, some get involved and the rest are people who want to show their combat power from their pride.

The current war, the Three Faction Wars, occurs only between the three fractions known as the Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels fractions.

The beginning of this war was due to the defiance of one of God's of the Bible trustworthy Angels, and because of the ambition of the devil named Satan who wanted to be the King of this World, by slaughtering the Angels and Fallen Angels that were blocking his path.

Not only that, because of the effect of the outbreak of war between three fractions, making two dragons heavenly class who was busy fighting each other angry. Unmerciful and merciless, the two dragons whose battle was disturbed and then razed his opponent, and attacked the leader of the three factions.

The God of the Bible also destroys their bodies and makes their souls sealed into something called Sacred Gears separately.

The outcome of the war was so remarkable. God of the Bible and Youndai Maou, they were all killed in battle, the losses accepted by all three factions is so big. Because they lost the top ranked Angel, Devil and Fall Angel in large numbers.

The battle began from today to the future known by the name: the Great War. Such an incredible war, so profound and frightening.

* * *

—500 years later after the Great War—

[Dimensional Gap]

Dimensional Gap. A place so quiet and lonely, there is no view whatsoever besides the sea of vacuum seen from the eyes of the people. An empty space that no one can enter and meet in vain, is very hidden.

Here, however, we can see the existence of a sign of life, a creature that occupies this quiet and silent empty space-two creatures known as the strongest Dragons.

"GROOOAAAHHH...!"

The sound of a roar so loud, echoing in this empty space, coming from a gigantic red dragon—it's so big and so wide. He is the third greatest dragon after Midgarsormir and Apophis, known as True Dragon, Dragon Apocalypse, True Red Dragon God Emperor and Dragon of Dragons, but he has a Great-Red as his name—or that's what people call.

"Baka-Red... shut up. What makes you... say that? A dangerous being... come?"

Answering the gigantic roar of the giant dragon, is seen the figure of a long black-haired girl, gray-eyed and wearing Gothic Lolita outfits. Flat and empty expression adorned her cute face, while her head turned upwards, she felt strange aura, dangerous being... that's what Great Red said.

Ophis—that's the name of the girl—feel the approach of the aura. Great Red who had been feeling a little scared and roaring so loudly to warn Ophis, was seen flying away from the girl.

It's a rarely shown reaction for a Great Red, who is in fact one of the strongest being in this dimension, to feel fear and distraction—that's what Ophis thinks, though she doesn't really care about the fate of the giant old dragon.

"—ait a minute!"

There was a voice from above Ophis and Great Red, a scream so loud with a tone of fear and panic, a figure of a man falling off a black-colored magic symbol from above.

BRAAAAK!

The sound of someone falling down hit something so loudly heard, making a fuss in the Dimensional Gap that is always quiet and silent. Great Red became even more shocked and panicked when he know it, strange aura with the dangerous power that he had felt.

Ophis also backed away, but not as panicked as Great Red because there was no other emotion inside her. Born from an infinite nothingness makes it impossible to have any emotion, like a baby or a child that's so innocent.

"Ouuuuch."

"Who are you…?"

"Ng?"

Instantly the figure of a person who has fallen into the Dimensional Gap is visible. Black, his black hair that is not much different from the characteristics of Asians in general—red blood, that the color of the eyes of this man—a human male around 18 years old.

Both also exchanged views, looked at each other, Ophis and the man. While Great Red is just trying to be alert, as far as possible somewhat away from where the stranger was.

"I asked you... again... who are you and... what are you?"

"Heh? Me? Ah... you can see for yourself, I'm human you know."

But Ophis shook her head, she seemed not to believe the words that came out of the man in front of her. What is felt by her and the Great Red can't be wrong, terrible aura that looks so strong—even may be able to compete with her and the Great Red.

Ophis's tiny right hand suddenly pulled out a circle of dragon magic, she directed it to the strange man that she had just met and confessed that the man is a human, still with her flat expression but draining dragon aura—intending to threaten the 'being' in front of her.

Breath slowly out of the man's mouth, it seems he could find out what happened at this time and then he grinned confidently to Ophis.

"Heh, it's useless, you can't kill me, little girl."

"What do you mean... that I will... lose?"

The man just nodded as he tried to comfort himself with correcting his position, now sitting cross-legged, then turning the grin into a friendly smile.

"That's right and right... my name is Azuma Kazui—you can call me Kazui and you see, that giant dragon is getting away from me."

Speech from the man named Azuma Kazui was aimed at Great Red, the giant red dragon, who is now still swimming away from Azuma Kazui's position.

Knowing that, Ophis also dispel her magic circle, making Azuma Kazui or Kazui breathe easier because they didn't have to fight even though he knew he would win—feared that will cause hatred or revenge, that's what he thinks.

"Azuma... Kazui. You are what... why do you have such big... and dangerous power like that?"

Kazui who bowed his head with a bitter smile when he heard Ophis speech. He tries to recall his memory first, the memory of which when his journey acquires this power, which makes it no longer 'human'—but something else, dangerous and friendly extensions.

Ophis just cocked her head in confusion when she saw Kazui's current state, she was not so familiar with other emotions because she had no other emotions than the flat face that adorned her cute face.

"Dangerous huh... this power, let's call me a god of Mana. You must know Mana, isn't it?"

"Mana...? God of Mana... what I remember... Mana is supernatural energy or fuel for... magic... Besides that... no..."

"Eh... wait. Did I—"

Affected by confusion, Kazui glanced around as he occasionally tried to feel where he is now. But when he finished making sure of the circumstances around him, he held both heads and put on a depressed face.

"I AM IN ANOTHER DIMENSIONS?! SERIOUSLY?! "

That's what he said as he rolled around indistinctly from depression after learning that he was in another dimension, a dimension unfamiliar to him and not in his own dimension.

 _'Who would have thought that a strange thing that I felt when doing the transfer using that moment, suddenly got me thrown into another dimension?_ _What_ _is this mean, Isekai?_ _A cliché where someone is called to be a hero?'_

Just because there is something strange with his skill, it makes him get thrown to another dimension. A skill that should only be used to move in another places, instead make it move to another dimensions—so far, that's what he thinks.

* * *

—10 minutes later after trying to calm himself—

"Ahem. Looks like I have just accept it, right—after all, I don't have work or burden in my dimension."

"Azuma... Kazui... What is that... Mana God...?"

"Emm... Mana God, huh. Wait a sec, introduce your name and the red dragon first."

"My name is... Ophis, Ouroboros Dragon... and he is... Baka-Red or Great Red, Dragon of Dragons. Well now let me know... Azuma... Kazui."

"Just call me Kazui, Ophis. Mana it is being set up various phenomena of our world, wind, fire, earth, water, darkness and light, the moon and stars, emotion and heart. There are many, but they are all the same. In another word, a pure power. "

"A pure power... huh. Is it true that you... Kazui, comes from another dimension?"

"Hmm ... that's right, because of the fault of my teleport magic, it's makes me get in here."

Ophis just listened to every word that came out of Kazui's mouth. Her tiny feet walked over to Kazui and sat next to her, like a child so enthusiastic, her eyes focused on the man.

For some reason Kazui could only snort his breath softly and smile and stroking Ophis's tiny head. Ophis reminds him of a little girl who always accompanied him.

As a family member, lover, wife, sister and also... his strength. Yes, he is everything to Azuma Kazui. The figure of a girl who is gentle and loving, caring and always trying to think positive.

"... Is that so. Kazui... what will... you do now? Back... or stay here...?"

 _'Back... or stay here?'_

A difficult choice for an Azuma Kazui. Even though he has nothing to do with his dimensions. Is he going to stay here? In another dimension? Doesn't that disturb the balance of this dimension? That's what he thinks.

Ophis who saw Kazui was thinking of something to be confused. She cocked her head and her two tiny hands held both Kazui's cheeks, which made him suprised.

"What are you thinking... Kazui?"

"A-Ah... I just think, is it okay for me... if I stay here, in this dimension..."

"It's okay... why did you say that...?"

"I'm just... afraid if I'm here... I will messing up with the history happened... later."

True. He feared that its presence would only mess up the history that will occur in this dimension. Things that should happen, even deviated so far. People who should die, become survive and live healthy, people who should be lucky, become unlucky.

"If that so... you have to go back, Kazui..."

 _'Back... right._ _But I have nothing to do... there.'_

Kazui shook his head, as if he decided on his choice, stay or back.

His right hand gently rubbed the tiny head of Ophis while installing a smile that was immediately replaced by his distinctive grin, a sign he had really decided on his choice.

"All right, I'll stay here, in this dimension."

"...I see. Well, what are you going to do now... Kazui?"

"Hmm... it looks like I can't stay in this place constantly and even..."

Kazui then turn to another direction and see the Great Red who was swimming casually as if forgetting his fear to Kazui.

It only makes Kazui sweatdrop _._ A breath that indicated that he was quite relieved by the current situation he let it out.

"...that dragon, Great Red, has forgotten me and had a good time. Ahahaha..."

"Ignore the Baka-Red... Kazui, you can live in... the human world, Underworld or Heaven."

 _'The home of the human and supernatural creatures, the devils and the angels huh... it looks like I_ _will_ _choose Underworld first.'_

"Okay, it looks like I'm going to choose to stay at the Underworld first."

Underworld or hell, the place where the devils gather and stay. A special area for the devil, even though there were few guests or visitors other than the devil who settled there.

"Is that so...? Well, see you later... Kazui..."

Ophis removing both of her hands on the Kazui cheeks and walked away from him, waving both hands, saying goodbye to Kazui which will go to the Underworld. Kazui nodded, smiling at Ophis when say goodbye to her.

"Yes, see you again, can I get the coordinates of this place and the Underworld, Ophis? I don't know the exact location, ehehehe."

Kazui only put on a stupid look when he said it, making Ophis walk closer to the man and kiss Kazui's lips, which of course kinda surprised Kazui, but after about 30 seconds the kiss was released by Ophis—it made Kazui confused and shocked.

"... I already give you the coordinates... You can go... Kazui."

"E-Ehem. All right, do you want to come along with me, Ophis?"

"Eh? I... come with you...?"

Kazui nodded his head with a smile, the stretch of his left arm that seemed to invite Ophis to go with him was directed at her, it for a moment made Ophis shocked but still with her flat expression.

Her eyes occasionally switched glances around her, especially glancing at Great Red who seemed drifting into his soothed swimming activity, then looked back at Kazui—still with her flat expression but focused on Kazui.

It just makes Kazui become confused and somewhat... uncomfortable. Yes, because being looked at with such enthusiasm... by a cute and beautiful little girl. Somewhat embarrassed, too, that is what this man feels, the one who claims to be from another dimension and a God.

But Kazui, who seemed to be aware of Ophis's current position, sighed softly and stroked Ophis's tiny head with his right hand, a smile twisted across his face at the moment.

"If you can't or don't want it, just say it, Ophis. I'm not forcing you."

Hearing that, Ophis bowed his head for a moment and looked back at Kazui, nodding her head.

"I... come with you... Kazui."

"Are you sure?"

But only a slow nod full of confidence that answered Kazui's question. A big, happy smile spreads in Kazui's mouth when he learns the answer from Ophis, then he turns and sees Great Red.

【Hey, Great Red! There's something I want to ask you! Come closer!】

Feeling called by someone, Great Red turned and saw Kazui shouting for him, using one of his ability to communicate clearly with the gigantic red dragon. Although he flew slowly approached Kazui, because he still feel afraid and aware of his existence.

【What is ... what is that called me, man—no, Strange Being? Say it.】

【Hey. That's too rude to call me 'Strange Being'. What am I, Beings X? I have a name, my name is Azuma Kazui the god of Mana from another dimension.】

【Actually I don't really care... but what would you ask me, Azuma Kazui? Hurry up.】

【I will bring Ophis away from this place. You don't mind, right?】

【Bring her. I don't really care, anyway. I'm too lazy to fight with her for this place, Dimensional Gap.】

Kazui only sweatdrop when hearing such an overwhelming answer from the giant red dragon in front of him this time. What a lazy-sounding answer from one of the strongest dragons in the world. Feeling so free and unbounded... it seems that's the principle he holds.

【Well... thanks Great Red!】

Right after saying that, Great Red just flew away from Kazui and intend to relax back, calm his mind and body right now—it seems like he's one of the lazy dragons that ever existed.

"—and that's Ophis. So, do you want to go with me?"

"Kazui... but Dimension Gap, this place... is my home, where I came home... but it was claimed by him... by Baka-Red."

"Then come with me. I will be the new home for you—no, I'll give you a new place, for us. How's that? Well, I have to earn money from work and such if you want to have a home."

The slow nod from Ophis's tiny head made Kazui surprise, as well as grinning wide at knowing Ophis was going to go with him. Whether it is luck or what, but Kazui grateful to go to the Underworld is not alone.

"All right, let's go!"

"Hn."

Both were clutching each other's hands. Under their feet suddenly appeared a circle with a dark-shaded old clock form and the needle moved slowly, it was a sign that Kazui's teleportation stance was active and working.

And in a moment... they both have disappeared from the Dimensional Gap, leaving Great Red alone who still swims freely in the empty space.

[Underworld, Borderline Gate]

Border Entrance or Borderline Gate, a place where several visitors who will be entering the Underworld are checked one by one, a routine check done to avoid things like immigrants or illegal guests—things that are illegal or unofficial.

"Huuff... it looks like we're in the right place, the entrance of the border, luckily it's not in a castle or such."

"Is it wrong... if you are in place like that... Kazui?"

"Of course, I don't want to be a person who suddenly moves into a house, a room or a building of people at random, especially if it belongs to a noble... devil right? Well, I as much as possible don't want or like badly wounded and become subordinate or allies."

"I see... I don't want to... it happens, Kazui..."

"Well, that would be a troublesome and... it will make me feels so special."

 _'Absolutely._ _I don't want that kind of thing happened to me._ _What_ _am I?_ _A_ _Ninja character that suddenly thrown in another dimension and steal one of someone harem?_ _Of course not... I hope.'_

While waiting the queue that took so long for to be able to enter the area of the Underworld, Ophis and Kazui have a relaxed chatting with one another, although Ophis only answer necessary—because she is nothingness, born from unlimited nothingness—no emotion other than the flat face.

"All right, you two, go ahead."

Feeling called, Kazui and Ophis immediately stepped forward to the border entrance attendant, who in fact the queue has diminished to make them called.

"What do you need?"

"Ah, we want to be a new resident here, and if I can, I want to find a place that gives me a job and a place to live with her."

"Then please fill this biodata and the cost for two people is 20,000 Matan."

"Umm... 20,000 Matan? Sorry, I don't have the currency and also don't carry any pennies."

Hearing Kazui saying that with a face without sin and smiling nervously, making the officer sighed and shook his head like 'troublesome'.

"Well, you can pay it back if you already have enough money, for now just fill this bio. Remember, meet me at the office of residence when you want to pay it back."

"Oooh, thank you, I'm so indebted to you, officer."

Immediately, Kazui also filled in the biographical form provided by the officer, he also handed it to Ophis—which of course she filled it with assisted by Kazui. A few minutes after completing their biographical data, the officer opened the entrance to the Underworld—where Kazui will begin life in this dimension, of course together with the Ouroboros Dragon Ophis.

"Okay... let's go, Ophis!"

"Hn... okay... Kazui..."

* * *

 **AN: Hello my friends! I'm back with a 'new' story, of course with English language, not Indonesian language. But I'll say that I need your help to remind me about my grammar mistake on it. Okay?**

 **Flamer and something like that allowed! I gladly to take a flame that improve my writing and grammar skills!**

 **So as I can say, enjoy the fanfic!**

 **NB: Maybe I can't update the fanfic fast and maybe the fanfic will be discontinued or abandoned. Oh and one thing, the MC is from my original Light Novel! I'm sorry that I make him looks so powerful than Issei or anyone in the fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mana God of DxD**

 **Summary: As someone said, God is so many and many in the world, but not many people know the gods. However, the god who came this time is really unique. A God but does not symbolize like that—he's just like a normal teenage boy! Short black hair, has blood-red eyes, a body like an 18-year-old teenager and most importantly—his unique thoughts. Follow his adventure in this world!**

 **Rating: T (Maybe will turn into M)**

 **Genre: Action, Ecchi, Harem, Romance, School, Supernatural**

 **Disclaimer: High School DxD is not mine!**

 **Warning: Mainstream! OOC!Ophis Female!Ophis (Because 'she' was a genderless and I want to turn 'her' to female), Godlike!OC MC!**

 **Pairing: MC OC x Ophis (Main) x Harem (?)**

* * *

 **Chapter 02: Get a job and home**

Underworld, shelter and the lives of creatures called the devil. For some, this place is called hell. Yes, Hell. A place that is said to be a place for sinners to be punished and others.

But from had been see is very different. The place that is currently being entered by Kazui and Ophis is so different. Everything here does not really reflect what a real hell is. This place looks like a peaceful country filled with many people passing by and living here.

 _'For some reason, despite the name being Underworld or Hell, this really is not hell._ _This place is no different from a peaceful human world._ _Though I don't yet know what the human world looks like in this dimension.'_

That's what Kazui thought. Both eyes watched carefully the circumstances surrounding him, he still feels weird with this situation even though he has often seen various peculiarities experienced when in his dimension.

 _'Oh right, I have to find a job._ _Although it's just part-time jobs, I hope there is.'_

Right. Jobs that can be obtained by Kazui for now is just part-time jobs. He doesn't have his resume to get a decent job that is taken by many people, like an office worker or something.

He even doubted the existence of such a job at Underworld.

"Hey Ophis, I'll find a job first. You know, I have no money to buy anything, so I guess it's the best thing to do. "

Hearing that, Ophis looked at Kazui with a puzzled look.

"Why do you have to... do it, Kazui? Aren't you... a God?"

"Well... even though I am a god but I am not Almighty God that can do anything. True I don't need anything like eating, drinking or etc, but hey, I also want to feel what I want. "

"Is that so? Is that... what do you... want?"

"Right. So for that I will find a job and I have also promised you that I will give you a place to be home for you."

"Home... huh... very well, Kazui..."

"Okay! Well then, let's go around and ask someone!"

"Hn."

With such enthusiasm, Kazui was immediately wondering to the people around about part-time jobs. He asks them about the part-time jobs that get paid fairly quickly because he want to use it for food, drink, rent a room for lodging (for a while) and more.

But after wondering and walking around for 30 minutes, he got a rather disappointing result. Even he was exhausted until he had to make Ophis flutter himself that made him happy.

"OK! Once again or I will not be able to calm down!"

Again, Kazui tried to do it. This time he asked about the part-time jobs with more detail and specifics, little by little to fruition even though in the end didn't match his expectations.

For about an hour, he finally heard that there was a place that needed waiters to help him. He became happy when he heard it and immediately rushed to the place with enthusiasm.

"Le'Blanc cafe... for some reason the name sounds like it reminds me of a place in the game."

Le'Blanc's cafe, that's the name Kazui is headed for now. A cafe that has a classic design and comfort, has two floors and a lot of customers who filled the cafe. It makes Kazui surprised and amazed.

"Come on in... Kazui."

"Owh!"

Immediately, Kazui and Ophis entered the cafe. They were both greeted with a great view from the whole cafe. He could even see some cafe waiters who deftly served many customers.

Almost all the cafe employees are so busy. Though crowded with customers, the cafe didn't feel cramped. In fact the crowded atmosphere looks and feels comfortable to all of them here.

Kazui who saw that got hesitated to ask the cafe manager about part-time jobs. But as he thought about it, someone came and approached him with a curious face.

"Good day, mister and miss. What would you like to have?"

"Ah no. We don't want to order anything but... we—I—actually want to register as a waiter. In short I would like to register for part-time jobs. Is the cafe manager there?"

Hearing that, the person who asked him had smiled and cleared his throat for a while.

"Uhum. You've seen the cafe manager, it's me."

"Ah, really? Can I register to be a waiter here?"

"Hm-hm... you can but as you can see, my cafe is always crowded with customers. Almost every day busy, all employees must be ready in action and work. Are you able to do that?"

"Oh! Of course. I mean, I will!"

Instantly, a pleasant smile was engraved on the cafe manager's face. He was a dark-haired man with a combed hair back and dark-eyed, dressed in a café uniform with a rather unique design-red and white.

Seeing the uniform color, make Kazui raised one eyebrow and think of something.

 _'It wasn't_ _the flag of the Indonesian, isn't it?'_

That's what Kazui thought when he first saw it. Although he can think of a country other than Indonesia, eg Poland but because he saw it as the flag of the Indonesian. Nothing wrong but looking miserable.

"Is it true? Do you—no, can you work right now?"

"Oh! Of course. But the matter of the paycheck... can I get it first?"

"Hm? What for? So sudden."

"Ah. This is because I currently have no money. I'm still a new citizen at Underworld, so yeah... erm..."

"New citizen huh? No wonder you ask for something like that. Well, I'll give you a paycheck at the beginning but at the end of the month I will not give it because this paycheck will be your initial paycheck."

"Is that true?! It's okay, sir! I'll look for another part-time job for that."

"Good, good. My name is Aculard Nimbus, happy to work with you..."

"Azuma Kazui! Nice to work here, Nimbus-san!"

"Ahahaha. Just call me Aculard, but call me the manager while working. Understand?"

"Okay, manager!"

"Good and who is this?"

When asked about it, Aculard stared and pointed at Ophis who was next to Kazui. Ophis just looked around with her expressionless gaze. Understand that, Kazui answered it.

"Ah, her name is Ophis, sir."

Hearing this, Aculard's eyes twitched in surprise. His body became trembling with fear, his face turned pale and scared as he looked at Ophis with his horror face.

"O-Ophis ?! T-The Dragon God Ouroboros?"

"Uh, no sir! Just the name!"

"R-Really? I-I thought she was... the Dragon God Ouroboros."

"Ahahaha. That's impossible. If that happens, it might make a whole supernatural world shocked."

"Well, that's right."

Kazui and Aculard who heard it could only laugh together, although in his heart, Kazui almost felt frightened and his heart seemed almost dislodged when the identity of Ophis caught. He doesn't want to waste his time dealing with that sort of thing.

 _'The attacks of the three factions will be annoying even though I can handle them using my Doppelganger.'_

Correct. Not that he meant to be arrogant but his benchmark of strength when compared to being here is very different. In its dimensions alone, he was still inferior to the creator of magic and alchemy that has 72 Mana or more known as _familiar_ to people in here.

If juxtaposed with King Solomon of the original history which has 72 Djin, as well as his fictional version, he is equivalent to him. That's if he doesn't use his greatest power Akashic Record -Limitless Knowledge-.

Kazui will not even be able to match it despite using Alayashiki -The Eight Consciousness-. At least he can beat a creature like Great Red even though it must be serious when facing it later.

"Ah right, Azuma-kun. There's something I want to ask you."

"What's that, sir?"

"Why don't you make Ophis-san work here with you?"

"Heh? T-That..."

For a moment Kazui glanced at Ophis who was still silent. She's like a doll. No emotion emanated from her face, it made Kazui rather nervous but he tried to ignore it. But for a moment, Ophis replied Kazui's glance while asking something.

"What's wrong... Kazui? Is there… something wrong?"

"Ah, no-no. Did you listen to the manager's words? You know... to work here too?"

"Ah, of course you don't have to force yourself to say yes, Azuma-kun and Ophis-san. It's just my offer and my advice, because if Ophis-san works, you'll get a paycheck for the end of the month. How's that?"

Again, Kazui glanced at Ophis.

"Ophis... do you want to?"

"Want…? Working here...? "

Kazui nodded in response.

"I... want, as long as you... and I... together..."

"Yosh! Of course!"

"Whoa! Is it true? If so, please work from now on!"

"Okay sir—ah but ... can you teach Ophis how to become waiter?"

Hearing Kazui's remark, Aculard the cafe manager raised an eyebrow with puzzled look. Kazui was trying to whisper something and told Aculard to close one of his ears so Ophis can't heard what he say.

"Why, Azuma-kun? Didn't Ophis-san already know about that?"

"Ah, to be honest... no. She doesn't really know how to be a waiter."

"Heh? How come? Isn't that a common thing?"

"Erm... in fact, she is very restrained in her home. She never knew the outside world. Alone in her house, no one to talk to and spend time locked in her room."

"So... she's like a noble kid... you mean?"

Kazui nodded in agreement. Actually he doesn't want to lie about this problem but it is different if the object he referred to as a lie is Ophis, the God of Ouroboros Dragon. He doesn't want to divulge it now, because it's a super-secret secret-like country-level secret.

 _'It's not a country level secret anymore but a world level_ — _or maybe dimension level.'_

Aculard just stroking the chin when heard it and nodded his head while putting on his face as if to understand the answer from Kazui. Kazui only hopes that Aculard and others will believe what he says—even though he's still considered a stranger by a new citizen.

"Hm... okay! I'll teach Ophis-san about it."

Hearing that, Kazui's face instantly became smiling happy. Ophis opened her mouth, as if she was surprised by what Aculard said and saw Kazui's happy reaction.

Kazui then turned to Ophis and grinned at her.

"Hehehehe. Isn't that a good thing, Ophis?"

"Good..., that's right... Kazui..."

"This way, you can also know about emotions, gain friend or acquaintance, knowledge and more!"

"Emotions... acquaintances... is that so? Are they—is that very important, Kazui?"

"Yep, that's very important. Moreover you can learn manners, emotions, and other common sense of society about Underworld. Maybe later we can go around the world and learn things differently from here. How? I think that's a very important thing for you right now."

Hearing Kazui's words, for a moment, make a tiny and cute girl who incidentally is a dragon who has the title of the god bowed her head. She paused and thought about the words of her partner. For the first time it made her think of something like this.

After she had thought enough of it, Ophis turned her gaze and looked at Kazui, making her a little confused about that man smile.

"Important huh... thank you, Kazui."

"... Owh! Of course, you can count on me!"

"OK. Then both of you can get to work right now."

Kazui and Ophis nodded their heads when they heard what Aculard said as the manager of the cafe they manages. Seeing that, the manager nodded in understood and smiled at the reaction of his new temporary employee.

"Well, now you change clothes and wear work uniforms. I'll take you to the dressing room, the work uniform is in there."

"Thank you sir!"

After that, Kazui and Ophis immediately change their clothes to work uniform. The work they do is not so easy, even for Ophis who are don't know anything about social life—it's natural because remembering she was always in Dimensional Gap.

She also doesn't often speak, express or behave strangely. That kinda makes Kazui awkward but he understands it because it's the inborn nature of Ophis since 'born'. Yes, though Kazui knew that the girl who accompanied him as a partner was a dragon with a mighty power that could compensate for Great Red and perhaps Trihexa—but for Kazui, she only saw her as a cute, beautiful girl as ever.

Luckily she—Ophis—is more than a hundred years old, maybe thousands of years, so Kazui doesn't worry about being considered lolicon by someone. Yeah... though only he knows that for now.

He didn't dare to expose a big secret to a stranger when he was in this foreign dimension. Because what he hold now, it is the biggest secret in this dimension! One of them, not the only one because there are still some secrets that are even more taboo when exposed to many people.

 _'At least I should disclose it when the time is right and of course to a trusted person.'_

That's what the young man thought. A classical and rational thought. It was the right thought and choice to indirectly expose it. Everyone would think so and just a little fool or dare to expose it directly.

That's how he was, that's the thought of a young man named Azuma Kazui who was working and enjoying his new life with his new partner, a little girl named Ophis.

* * *

"Kazui-kun, smoked beef 3! Give it to table 3!"

"Roger!"

"Ophis-chan, 2 curry rice and 2 iced coffees at table 5!"

"…roger."

This is the atmosphere at Le'Blanc cafe. Many of the workers are eager to serve the cafe's customers and will not forget their friendly smiles to customers.

It also has been three months since Kazui and Ophis lived in the Underworld. They have been promoted as permanent workers of the cafe and are not part-time workers anymore. The money they had collected was enough for them to live—even enough to rent a small house in the suburbs.

That's because Kazui took a lot of work, about 1-4 jobs he took. Fortunately, his working hours didn't collide with each other, it was rather soothing and relieving Kazui when he found out.

The development of Ophis was also remarkable. Though still showing her impassively flat expression of any kind, she had at least mastered some of the expertise in the household she had earned while working at Le'Blanc's cafe.

Kazui is confused and somewhat sad because the new emotions haven't entered and grown inside Ophis but he can't force it. He thought it would come on time, though he didn't know when it would happen.

"Well, thank you for working hard today!"

"Thank you very much!"

When the work was finished, the workers Le'Blanc cafe immediately returned to their homes. There are some who go straight home, some walk around and some are still in the café for personal affairs.

And here's Kazui with Ophis, walking home.

Their relationship has grown even more than they first met. Probably more like peer relationships that believe in each other. There was a time when Kazui and Ophis had to meet the problem, ie the presence of a sudden and other monster attack.

Of course, Kazui and Ophis must be careful in acting, they suppress the power of their possessions as low as possible in order not to be known by many people—especially to Ophis because it will make the problem become enlarged.

Stretching his arms out of exhaustion, Kazui grumbled.

"Hmpp! Exhausting, every day is really tiring..."

"Kazui... how about tonight you... rest early? You can take... time off or change... working hours... to your... other workplace."

"Ah it's... no-no. I can't do it, you know. If I do, who will pay the rent each month?"

"But—"

"No. I told you no. I know this is tiring but what can I do? I told you first, didn't I? I don't like anything instantaneous without hard work or sacrifice."

Knowing the stubbornness of Kazui, Ophis was inevitably had to nod yes to agree on the intentions of this one youth who became her partner for three months. Not just a partner, they also live together in a rental house that can be obtained Kazui.

The price isn't expensive or cheap, so normal and even then considered normal because Kazui has taken a lot of work to meet their daily needs, especially Ophis whose appetite is quite large.

That makes Kazui sweatdrop. He just prayed, he hope the salary money doesn't run out immediately. If that happens, Kazui might have to work even harder for the future. Actually, he could have used the ability to create clones to overcome such problems but seemed to trivial problems like this, so he didn't need it.

After walking approximately 15 minutes, they both finally arrived at their home. The building looks ordinary with a western-style, maybe europe? It has one floor only and isn't too big but not too small—very suitable for their current state.

This is the rental house they have gained after searching to many places. More precisely Kazui is trying to find it, because he thinks that it's his duty because it has brought Ophis with him and told him to stay together.

With his tired body, Kazui was instantly lying on his bed. His mattress and Ophis is separated, there is a barrier that separates the distance between them. Their mattress also not expensive, just an ordinary mattress called futon.

Kazui was surprised when he see a futon at Underworld, because as far as he knows almost something in here is in a western characteristic. Themed europe and the like. This was really a surprise for him and made him curious.

 _'Why can there be a futon here?_ _Is there an Underworld citizen who wants to sleep on a futon?_ _Huh… whatever, ignore it.'_

Trying to ignore it, Kazui relaxed for a moment and rolled around lazily to rest his tired body due to work.

"Kazui... what will you eat? I'll… made it…"

"Ah, I'm... confused. Anything tastes good and filling for me."

"Hn, all right."

Immediately, Ophis went straight to the kitchen and was about to cook food for both of them. The exhausted Kazui only slept in mattress while realizing that his stomach began to rumble, indicating that his stomach was asking for protests because of hunger.

"Be patient, stomach... soon you'll be able to taste Ophis's delicious food."

Yes, for this three months, makes Ophis clever in the household affairs. Even her cooking makes the cafe manager where they works crying because he feels his cooking is defeated by Ophis.

Although Ophis still hasn't shown any new emotions, it is also a remarkable development. Ophis is not a genius girl who suddenly can do anything, the proof is she took three months to become an expert in household affairs.

Somewhat unfortunate because once was still not expert, Kazui must feel horrible things like feel the failed cook made Ophis, couldn't in terms of household and others. It really bothers Kazui and makes him a bit stressful.

 _'It hurts to remember it._ _After all, why do I remember that bad thing?_ _Hhh...'_

Kazui blames himself for being forgetful for trying to remember it. He was glad that things were getting better and less horrible than they used to be, they could even sleep in a place they could think of as their own home—before they could only live in a small room.

Regarding the events of the past, Kazui and Ophis once fought many devils and monsters who suddenly raged in the city and disturb the inhabitants. When he was about to use his power, Kazui implicated Ophis to be less conspicuous which of course was answered with a nod of understanding.

 _Flashback_ _on_

 _Seen a bunch of demons and monsters that fly terrorize and damage the city and hurt many people._ _Peace in the Underworld is still not awake and still quite wishful thinking, only some people who feel the peace._

 _The Underworld guards and security guards must also step in the face of riots and terror caused by the demons who control many monsters._ _It is not the act of_ _owner of Annihilation_ _Maker_ — _is a pure act of hordes of demons that release dangerous monsters and not be controlled._

 _Seeing this, Kazui became surprised but Ophis only saw this scene with the usual emotion._ _Kazui understand that because she is empty, don't contain anything inside her_ — _Kazui also didn't deny that Ophis breasts were so flat it fits very well with the emptiness that she had._

 _"This is... a monster attack?_ _Is this a terrorist job or something?_ _Or is this_ —"

 _But Ophis shook her head while cutting Kazui's words._

 _"No Kazui._ _It's... not Annihilation Maker._ _Annihilation Maker allows its users to create monsters… based on their imagination._ _So this is not... Annihilation Maker."_

 _"That's what it looks like._ _So this is the act of those who capture and release the monsters and make riots?"_

 _"Hn."_

 _Kazui only sighed heavily when he found out that and scratched the back of his head._

 _"Tedious._ _Even the city guards are overwhelmed... Ophis, want to kill those monsters and demons?"_

 _"Can I…?"_

 _"Of course!_ _But don't let your identity as Dragon God uncovered, right?_ _Use a minimum power, and also press the_ _aura of your dragon as low as possible._ _Understand?"_

 _"I understand."_

 _"Okay!_ _Let's rock!"_

 _Hearing that, Kazui and Ophis immediately went to kill the monsters and demons that made the riot._ _Their numbers aren't that much but it makes Kazui troubled of being attacked by big and wide-bodied monsters._

 _But that doesn't matter because Kazui uses his Doppelganger ability and tries to push as low as possible his strength up to 5% so as not to cause a riot that troubles him._

 _It was really a war party if you look at that._

 _Flashback off_

Kazui just smiled and sighed with relief as he recalled the incident. They did that about 1 month 15 days ago, in short half of 3 months.

 _'Fortunately no one see it._ _It could get worse later if do.'_

He is the type of person who doesn't want to get involved and do the troubles but always get involved and do it. As before, he once met a woman named Rebecca Randall who turned out to be the owner of Sacred Gear: Gae Bolg which turned out belong to a dragon named Cu Chulainn.

As he recalls Cu Chulainn in Irish mythology is a champion of Ulster and a great hero but this puzzles him because he never heard that the Cu Chulainn he knew was a big red dragon but not as big as Great Red—in fact, was outnumbered by him.

Often he intended to tease Kazui, but of course, he reject it and knew that Rebecca was just joking. It could be that Kazui responded to Rebecca's temptation but that would make Rebecca a shy and heavily embarrassed like teenage girl when her action was responded.

They met while Kazui going to the streets to inspect the area outside the city Lilith that he lived know. He found the woman who was overwhelmed and almost killed by a mob of Manticore and since then they both became friends and closer to their relationship—though sometimes Kazui's dense and not dense nature appears and this time is his dense—it's turns out that Rebecca is in love with the young man.

 _Flashback on_

 _One night in Lilith town_

 _The night that always goes as usual in Underworld, nothing is so special even though some people think it special._ _The cold air bursts in and fills the Underworld, making all its citizens have to wear thick jackets to keep warm when outside._

 _The atmosphere isn't much different from what happens in the human world._ _At least that's a short-haired black man, blood-eyed and wearing his old school jacket thinking._

 _Yes, he was wearing a black jacket that didn't quite fit into the clothes he was wearing right now and he didn't care about it because he felt cold._

 _The footsteps of the young man led him to walk somewhere, so slowly and casually, though he knew later that he would be scolded by the person who had been waiting for him but he didn't really care and ignored it._

 _'Very stupid._ _Besides who also forced me to meet her when I didn't want to?_ _Hhh…'_

 _The young man just sighed and grunted with annoyance at being forced by his friend Rebecca Randall, a woman who was so coercive and often teased the faith of Kazui to keep his temptation intact._

 _How many times had Kazui to be seduced by Rebecca's seduction and which of course was ignored by him because he really didn't like this type._

 _'It sucks...'_

 _He sniffed once more as he reached the place he was headed._ _That is a bar called Asmacade._ _The name that made Kazui furrow his eyebrows because it was so familiar to him but he didn't care about it and just went inside._

 _Maybe some people will forbid a youth like Kazui to go inside but because he already knows the owner of this bar who knows he isn't a high school boy or under 18 like others, he is allowed to enter._

 _"Well... where is_ — _"_

 _"Ka~zu~iii!"_

 _Not finished talking, all of a sudden his views became dark._ _His eyes were closed by someone behind him, the person pressed something against Kazui's back and made him sigh heavily._

 _"Guess wh_ — _"_

 _"Rebecca... want to be raped?"_

 _Rebecca was instantly surprised and released her hands from both eyes of Kazui._ _Her face flushed with embarrassment and Kazui sighed heavily while shaking his head._

 _Seeing her reaction made Kazui grinning mischievously and laughing softly, which of course Rebecca became sullen and puffed up her cheeks irritably._ _She was annoyed that her plan to tease him always failed._

 _"You need more than that, Rebecca."_

 _"Hmp!_ _Next time I will not fail."_

 _"Yeah-yeah-yeah._ _Trying to seduce someone but she immediately flushed embarrassed when practically raped._ _Irony."_

 _"H-Hey...!_ _Don't say like that!_ _I-I..."_

 _"All right, lady._ _I understand._ _I understand very well."_

 _Rebecca smiled as she listened, smiling with relief._

 _"So... what business to calls me here?_ _I hope it's something serious."_

 _Hearing Kazui say the last thing with serious tone and stare, Rebecca nodded and went into serious look while suggest the young man to sit next to her which of course was accepted by Kazui._

 _"You know that the Great War is over 500 years ago, right?"_

 _Kazui just nodded, Rebecca continued._

 _"Apparently, some of the devil groups who support the original Four Great Satan are trying to inflict riots and terror in the various Underworld territories."_

 _"Terror and violence... don't tell me_ — _"_

 _Rebecca nodded in response to Kazui's reaction, which made the black-haired man startled instantly._

 _"Correct._ _The riot happened about 1 month ago._ _It's the act of their group."_

 _"So... they did that to continue the ambition of the real Satan?"_

 _"It is true._ _They are called the Old Satan Faction, it is the largest fraction of many pure-blood devils that support ambition for world domination._ _They tried to borrow the power of the Ouroboros Dragons, Ophis, but they failed."_

 _This makes Kazui wrinkle his eyebrows._ _Then curiously asked._

 _"Why could it fail?"_

 _"Because they can't find Ophis in the Dimensional Gap._ _It frustrates them and they tries to gather many servant to be reincarnated into their devil servant._ _They are looking for_ _a great force to assist in prosecuting the war again."_

 _'Oh, I see._ _So since I brought Ophis from there, it frustrated them and must have wondered where Ophis is now.'_

 _Since Kazui has brought Ophis from the Dimensional Gap, the plan of the Old Satan faction is a bit choked and chaotic because they can't borrow the power of the Dragon of Nothingness._ _The young man knew how much power Ophis had, though Kazui was stronger than anyone in this dimension but of course he still had to be alert and couldn't be too relax about that ._

 _"So you think I should be careful, is that it?"_

 _"Yep._ _I know you are strong but_ — _"_

 _"Fine._ _I understand you, princess."_

 _"Hey!_ _Don't call me that!"_

 _"Alright._ _Thank you for the information, Rebecca."_

 _"Hhh._ _You are welcome."_

 _Saying that, Kazui soon was out from the bar and went home._ _He waved his hand_ _at Rebecca that is still there._

 _As he walked home, the short black-haired man thought about what Rebecca had said._

 _'Warfare... the possibility that it will happen._ _Yes, a peaceful world without war is just nonsense.'_

 _Flashback off_

Kazui only just scratching the back of his head when thinking about and recall it. When trying to wake up from his sleep lazily, he thought he heard someone calling him.

"Kazui... the food is ready."

"Oh! Okay! Wait a minute!"

In response, the young man was immediately rushed to the kitchen and enjoy dinner with his partner, the little girl named Ophis, together.

 _'Today really tiring.'_

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for the one who read my fanfiction! I'm glad that someone want to read this story. Sorry for my grammar, it's very bad and I think that I need a Beta to Betaed my story. I hope there is someone who want to be my Beta.**

 **And oh, for the illustration of the MC OC, you can look at the cover image, although isn't colored because still not finished for my light novel. Oh right, because this is going to be harem story, I want to ask all of you who will that add to his harem. Here is the list:**

 **Kazui harem:**

 **Confirmed by the author:**

 **\- Ophis (Main)**

 **\- Serafall Leviathan**

 **\- Gabriel**

 **\- Valerie Tepes**

 **Still not sure/confirmed:**

 **\- Rossweisse**

 **\- Venelana Bael**

 **\- Grayfia Lucifuge**

 **\- Sona Sitri**

 **\- Hanakai Momo**

 **\- Rebecca Randall (Dragonar Academy)**

 **Actually I don't want to add Rossweisse, Venelana and Grayfia to the harem, but screw that! They all f*cking hot woman that got to waste if I don't add it to the harem!**

 **Is there will have a lemon in the future?**

 **Yes but I'll make it not so explicit to keep the rules of fanfiction.**

 **Please vote if you want and if someone don't vote it, I'll decide it. Oh, you can also request me who want to add to the harem. Maybe from other series.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mana God of DxD**

 **Summary: As someone said, God is so many and many in the world, but not many people know the gods. However, the god who came this time is really unique. A God but does not symbolize like that—he's just like a normal teenage boy! Short black hair, has blood-red eyes, a body like an 18-year-old teenager and most importantly—his unique thoughts. Follow his adventure in this world!**

 **Rating: T (Maybe will turn into M)**

 **Genre: Action, Ecchi, Harem, Romance, School, Supernatural**

 **Disclaimer: High School DxD is not mine!**

 **Warning: Mainstream! OOC!Ophis Female!Ophis (Because 'she' was a genderless and I want to turn 'her' to female), Godlike!OC MC!**

 **Pairing: MC OC x Ophis (Main) x Harem (?)**

 **Beta-ed by: MAuthorian-WarriorOfBirthright**

* * *

 **Chapter 03: Something that will change the history**

Somewhere in the Underworld. With the existence of such a magnificent building, some bright black pillars like crimson colors supporting the sides of the building. Has about 10 floors with the size of each floor is so vast, roughly half of Tokyo Dome.

The entire building has a design that is so unique, the infinite symbol (∞), it is the epitome of Infinite Dragon, emblem of the Ouroboros Dragon—Ophis—they wear the emblem as a sign of their existence.

They are the Khaos Brigade, a terrorist organization that contains members of various races such as Devil, Fallen Angels, Humans, Angels (who didn't fall). Some of these humans are reincarnations or descendants of legendary heroes or historical myths.

Their stature is so strong, it can't be underestimated, nor is their organizational chairman the Super-Devil descendants and son from Lucifer and Lilith. He is one of the most gruesome demons ever known to many.

"How can Ophis disappear? Lucifuge, answer me!"

Heard the order of the chairman of the organization that he joined, the man known as Euclid Lucifuge, trying to say something and answered in a calm tone at the officer.

"Rizevim-sama, I don't know either. And I'm sure that Ophis is always in the Dimensional Gap enjoying the silence along with Great Red who are there too."

"That doesn't help, Lucifuge! Tch, how can this happen?!"

Venting his anger, Rizevim was hit hard table in front of him at this time and managed to make a crack so big. Other members who see this just look at it with a casual look because it's a common thing to see their chairman like this.

Exhaled and a dark-haired, black-eyed man wearing a black vest turned to Rizevim.

"Ouji-sama, may I give you my opinion?"

"What is that?"

Trying to take a deep breath, throw it away and glance around it, he replied.

"What happens if... Ophis is taken away by someone?"

"…What?"

Silent. All members of Khaos Brigade who heard the explanation of the creature known as the Dragon Evil—Primal Eclipse Dragon, namely Apophis. A dragon that has a true shape of 100 meters and is a blackish-colored West Dragon that makes it the second largest dragon after Midgardsormr.

The words of Apophis are both plausible and crazy. That is... who is anyone other than them (especially Rizevim) who bravely and crazy take the Infinite Dragon away? Does anyone dare? If it like that, surely he isn't a human like Rizevim. It was really beyond their predictions. Especially Rizevim, he had never expected such a thing would likely happen.

"You mean... that's true?"

But Apophis just raised his shoulders as a sign of not knowing, his facial expressions also indicate that his words were just speculation or the possibility that he thinks why Ophis can disappear from the Dimensional Gap.

Although Rizevim can also think of the possibilities where Ophis dragged into another dimension but he couldn't think of anything silly like that, so he didn't think about it again and try to think of other possibilities.

But still, Rizevim inevitably seems have to accept speculation from Apophis. He could only growl, he tightened his fist and his body could only shiver angrily.

"W-Who dares to... do it?! Who's trying to ruin my plan?! Why did he take Ophis away from the Dimensional Gap?!"

"Rizevim-sama, please calm down a bit. We don't even know who took her away, nor where she was taken and what reason he took her away from the Dimensional Gap."

"I know it but—"

"Yeah. Not only are you angry, we are all also angry about not being able to take Ophis's power and use her as our power enhancer later in battle. But if you still want to seek Ophis, then we have 2 choices."

Rizevim and other members besides Euclid also put up a puzzled and curious expression while staring at the man.

"What is that?"

Moving his finger one by one, Euclid also informed.

"First. Ignore it and battle forward with our present strength. If it is possible, we can do something like training."

But his response got a negative response. Rizevim and others except the dragons shook their heads in disagreement. The evil dragon who accompanied Rizevim as a member of Khaos Brigade so strong and will certainly want to just do the training to be fighting with his match for them.

"Okay. Then the second choice."

"Second huh. What is that?"

"Second. Search and hunt the people who take Ophis away from Dimensional Gap. Searching for things to get a hint like a magic trace, smell, aura or other possibilities still left there. But considering it's been 3 months since Ophis disappeared, I doubt the traces still in there."

What Euclid said it's makes sense, but the chances of success finding the perpetrator that causes Ophis disappear is so small because the incident has passed for 3 months.

With a flutter of confidence, Rizevim also ordered his followers.

"Okay! Listen to me, all of you. To seek Ophis and seize her power so we can use in sparking a war between the 3 factions, together we will also seek and kill the offender who has taken Ophis from us."

"Oooh!"

The excited and thunderous screams were thunderous in their headquarters room. The charisma given by Rizevim's speech has succeeded in getting his followers or members of his organization to agree on his current objectives, namely-finding the one who brought Ophis away from the Dimensional Gap.

* * *

[Gremory residence, the main Mansion]

News of the disappearance of Ophis reached the ears of crimson haired Lucifer known for amazing power that he have from Bael clan who is also a member of the family or Gremory clan.

What he did when he heard the news, he was so surprised but tried to calm down. This is really a serious matter, one of the strongest creatures in the world disappeared from its control. The creature he watched was Ophis the Infinite Dragon, one of the dragons whose powers were equivalent to Great Red.

The crimson-haired young man could only just massaging his forehead while trying to call the other three Devil King's of an alliance called the Four Great S, which is composed Devil King Lucifer, Devil King Leviathan, Devil King Beelzebub and Devil King Asmodeus—they are set as Underworld's strongest devil that was so feared and respected by many residents of the Underworld; although not all of them.

 _'I can't believe that Ophis can disappear from the Dimensional Gap.'_

Devil King Lucifer was once again thinking about it, while waiting for the arrival of the other three companions and try checking the documents about Ophis disappearance that has become big news, that's almost all the residents of the Underworld was impossible not to know.

There may be some.

"Sirzechs? Are you calling us?"

"Yes, what's wrong Sir-chan? I currently enjoy my work~!"

"Hoaam... what is it? Is it because of Ophis's disappearance?"

The man called Sirzechs just nodded, but the other two were surprised to hear the guess from the man who looked lazy because he came to Sirzechs with a pillow and just floated.

"Right Falbium. It's because of that."

"Sir-chan, you mean... are you really worried about that?"

"Serafall, this is an important issue. With the disappearance of Ophis, the balance from power of chain would be a chaotic. I think Sirzechs thinks that too."

"Just as Ajuka said. Losing Ophis is really a big deal."

They were all silent when hear that, even Falbium Asmodeus, the Devil King Asmodeus who usually lolled until the follow-up was silent and thought about it in that way.

But Falbium sighed and looked at his three friends alternately while re-installing his lazy face.

"Besides, talking about it will not work, it will not solve the problem. If you want, especially you Sirzechs—we can try it and probably sent her back to the Dimensional Gap."

"But Dimensional Gap is already has a Great Red. Although I doubt if Ophis will want to be returned there. Moreover Ophis is thought and action is hard to guess, we will not know what happens later."

"Take it easy, Sir-chan! I will help you by mobilizing my entire army in search of Ophis!"

Hearing the opinions of his three friends, Sirzechs took a breath and exhaling it out with a smile to them. He really can count on the three of them who incidentally is a friend from childhood.

Tidying the report files on the table, the crimson-haired man looked at his friend alternately with his serious gaze.

"Alright. Well then, as the Devil King Lucifer of the Four Great Satan, I order to seek the existence of the Infinite Dragon - Ophis! Search all over the place until it can, no matter it's in Underworld, Human World or any other; but try as little as possible there is no persistence that happens. Understand?"

"Owh!/Understandable/Okaaay..."

The other three Devil Kings also nodded their heads and immediately rushed off to prepare troops to immediately seek the presence of Ophis, as did Sirzechs who immediately ordered his troops to search.

By announcing this to the entire population of Underworld, many people immediately knew it and so did our main character, Azuma Kazui the God of Mana from that other dimension.

He who overheard him as he came home from work could only curse himself and also the Devil King Lucifer which he thought was a bit annoying for doing this.

 _'Shit._ _The king made an unimportant announcement._ _It's really dangerous, Ophis's identity might get caught quickly. '_

Yes. From the very beginning he took Ophis away, he didn't know if it will happen but since he knows the circumstances of this dimension, he began to think about possibility of something like this, but it's unexpected that this is really happening.

 _'Should I and Ophis move into the human world?_ _But it would be inconvenient even though I know there is a money exchange place for the human world.'_

Kazui who thought about it could only sigh.

 _'I'd better tell Ophis first.'_

With such thoughts, Kazui decided to tell this to Ophis. This young man is not much hope answers from Ophis, because of the possibility that she will only follow any Kazui whim—no matter where to go, even though he thinks she still want to seize Dimensional Gap from Great Red.

Ophis really like a plain girl who is obedient and rather naive according to Kazui. That's fair, because she was born of a void or nothingness, that is what make her didn't have a certain emotions—even after living many—for months with Kazui, an emotion not grow on her and still make it look plain and empty.

Kazui really didn't know what to do with the emotional development of Ophis. Maybe it will take a long time, but because they both can be called immortal, time is not a main problem.

Knocking on the door of his house, Kazui was yelling at his inhabitants from the outside. The sound of a person's footsteps was heard from inside the house, as she was running to open Kazui who was outside and invited him.

"…Yes? Who is it?"

"Yo, I'm home."

"Kazui..."

Kazui just nodded to hear the words of the person who opened the door of his house. She is Ophis, a current colleague who is also one of the strongest dragons in this dimension. A long black haired girl and black-eyed who is currently wearing a long black sleeve dress.

 _'Somehow her appearance is not so different from the usual.'_

That's what Kazui thinks about seeing Ophis's appearance. Okay, he does think that Ophis currently so cute and might make a nosebleed but he knew himself for not making the situation confusing for Ophis later.

"What's wrong... Kazui? Have you already… bought any ingredients... for food?"

"Already bought it and oh right, I want to talk to you about something. Let's go inside first."

"Hm. Okay."

Ophis just nodded at that and they both went straight into the house. Kazui paused for a moment and tried to make sure the situation outside his home was safe, because he didn't want unwanted things like eavesdropping or something.

After making sure it was safe, he and Ophis sat in the living room, Ophis just sitting near Kazui alone while taking the rice cake and eating it casually. Kazui just sweatdrop when see it but tried to ignore it and cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Okay. Ophis, there's something I want to talk about."

Hearing that, Ophis stopped eating and nodded.

"You know, the Devil King Sirzechs Lucifer and the other three Devil Kings are now looking for you. They know you are disappear from the Dimensional Gap."

"... Is that so? So... what's the problem... Kazui...?"

Kazui sighed for a moment.

"As I said, I don't want any hassle going on, so maybe we'll moving on. We will not stay here again, maybe."

"So... where we move in, Kazui? I... feel it's... comfortable here..."

"I understand that but there is also a possibility that a terrorist organization called Khaos Brigade will look for you."

It made Ophis wink, still with a flat, emotionless expression and tone.

"Khaos... Brigade..."

"Yes, it is. You know the monster attack before, right? It's their act to look for you."

"Their act... yes. Why are they... looking for me, Kazui?"

"From what I hear, they want your power... if they recruit you, I think you will be forced to give some of your power to them. You can do that, right?"

Ophis nodded slowly to answer the young man's words.

What Kazui said was true. By using a snake from Ophis, some people can get a small part of the power of Ophis that is used as an additional force or can increase the power of his property.

 _'Really, her power can considered as useless and horrible at the same time.'_

Kazui just heavily, he really can't think with the minds of the members of the Khaos Brigade. Doing war again? That's a ridiculous thing but he can't argue that through a war he can be as strong as he is today.

Yes, he remembered all those memories. Memories of his life, from a weak in the beginning to being what they are today. Happy and sad memories mixed in it, though it's been past tens of years, he felt he couldn't forget it.

That's normal. A memory, especially a valuable one, can't simply be forgotten.

"Okay. Because you can do it, don't carelessly give it, especially to someone who may betray or not you believe. Understand?"

Ophis nodded her head, making Kazui smile with pleasure.

"So how is it? If we were still living here, most likely our place will be discovered and great panic will occur—some high-level devil that will try to arrest you or others. I'm scared and worried if it happens."

Ophis just stopped listening, as she was thinking of something. This is the first time Kazui sees this side of Ophis. He even raised his eyebrows, feeling confused and shocked. Does this mean that Ophis's emotions or actions are progressing? Kazui hopes it happens.

"I... still want to... stay here, Kazui... sorry..."

Kazui just grunted at it and give her a light smile.

"It is okay. I know that. Looks like you're already comfortable in here, huh?"

"Um. I'm... already comfortable. The people... Aculard-san... they're all good... to me..."

That makes Kazui stroking Ophis's head. She became unwilling to leave immediately. Moreover, they only about 3 months stay here, not yet up to a year or two years.

Although Kazui know if they—especially Ophis—be targeted by the three fractions, especially devil fractions; he can't do this to Ophis. Perhaps by staying for tens, hundreds or even thousands of years here isn't bad either.

 _'Somehow it's look like I spoiling her...'_

Inevitably, Kazui must stay here. Not going into the human world for a while. Although he could have overcome some or a lot of devils who want to fight it later on but it would be troublesome.

 _'Being too strong and having the power of a god made me not even want to be serious._ _But hey, that doesn't mean I'm underestimating the power of others but I'm just telling the truth.'_

Yes. The young man knew exactly what power he has and knows the limit of the person who will he face or into his opponent. He didn't underestimate his opponent as long as it didn't irritate him.

Therefore, when he first met Ophis and knew how much power she was, he was calm and didn't feel threatened. Almost all creatures in this dimension is weaker than him. That's what Kazui think. Is it because he is a God? Or because he comes from another dimension? I don't know, that's the unknown.

"Okay. We will settle here. Even though I'm 85% sure we will deal with the Devil King, Khaos Brigade and others. As much as possible, I will protect you."

Ophis looked at Kazui with such a deep gaze that she was so focused on Kazui's eyes that radiated faith. The girl just nodded and agreed.

"Ah, I know if you're stronger than them but hey, at least I don't want to be left behind and do nothing. If I let go of the Black Hole of mine, maybe it is the fastest way to fight an enemy much like before."

"Black... Hole... your power is unique... Kazui..."

"Well is it. Thank you."

Kazui only grinned broadly when he heard praise from Ophis. He and Ophis already know the capabilities of each other, though not all.

* * *

[Kyoto, Kion District - Youkai Fraction Area]

Seen a temple so big and built in the year 656. It is a temple which is also known as Gion Shrine, and also as a protection of the empire in the year 965 in the Heian era. But in this moment, this place inhabited by supernatural creatures that can be said is Youkai.

As the name implies, this temple is the shelter and the operation headquarters of the Youkai faction led by a nine-tailed fox named Yasaka. She is the leader of the youkai, especially in the Kyoto area that became her main area.

In a certain room, seen a beautiful long blond woman with yellowish gold eyes that so fitting with her sexy body that's look like a model. She was wearing a white kimono with black stripes around the sleeves and had the F-sized breasts.

The woman only grunted weakly from exhaustion and boredom while taking care of several documents that piled so much on her desk. She really hated to work taking care of this document, made her unable to play and spend their leisure time to relax.

"Hhh... I hate these papers..."

Though she hates this job, she can't escape. It is a natural law. She and the paperwork are absolutely inseparable. It really frustrates her. She has been locked himself up for almost a week, just to take care of the currently declining documents.

"Guuh... if I use a _Clone Jutsu_ like a people in that ninja manga—"

"Yasaka-sama! Yasaka-sama! There's bad news!"

Just before she finished her word, a frantic scream came from outside her room. It made her turn towards the door of the room and could hear some knock there.

 _'A bad news...?_ _What is that?'_

Feeling confused and don't know it, she was trying to welcomed one of her subordinates to enter into her office. The door of the room opened and a man from her fraction had a panicked face, even he was breathing heavily.

This makes Yasaka even more confused. What actually happened?

"Y-Yasaka-sama...! I-I—"

"Calm down. Stop and take a breath for a moment. After that, you can explain."

"Y-Yes…"

Yasaka also stop her activities, then asked something to her subordinates who are now already calm.

"So... what's up? What makes you screaming like that? Bad news about what?"

"O-Ophis... she..."

"Why with Ophis...?"

"She disappear!"

This makes Yasaka raises an eyebrow. It was the first time she had heard that Ophis was disappear. Actually the Youkai faction seeks to be neutral in the affairs of three famous factions such as Devil, Angel and Fallen Angel but because Ophis is a dragon race, then that doesn't apply.

If Ophis disappear, the balance of supernatural beings power would likely collapse. It would lead to unrest, as has happened in recent months. The Youkai faction didn't want that to happen to them either.

"Is it true?"

"Y-Yes, Yasaka-sama! Karasu-Tengu-sama himself who said! He got the news from Nurarihyon-sama!"

"Tengu and Nurarihyon? So it's like that, huh."

"Y-Yes, Yasaka-sama! What should we do?"

"Hmm... actually I don't want to ask someone for help but immediately contact the Four Devil King, Azazel and Michael. I want to hold a meeting about this with them."

"Yes! I'll do it!"

Yasaka nodded understanding and her subordinates immediately rushed out to prepare everything for the sake of meeting in discussing the disappearance of Ophis. The woman could only shake her head and sighed heavily for feeling overwhelmed by this.

 _'For Izanagi's sake, why could Ophis suddenly disappear like this?_ _What happened exactly?'_

Trying to ignore the things that make her more stressful, Yasaka returns to take care of these stacking documents. It's really shocking day for her, for a Yasaka which incidentally is a lovely woman and is still unmarried.

* * *

Seen a place or room that is so similar to a robot lab with some strange objects around it. There are even some objects such as capsule tube or others that fill the room.

Inside the room, there was a black-haired man with a gold-bangs and a black beard that had a purple eye wearing a white lab jacket and holding a bottle containing something in it.

"Hohoho. This Sacred Gear also interesting. I didn't know that something like this is exist."

"Azazel! What are you doing?!"

"Hm? Ah, Baraqiel. Don't shout like that. The world is not yet end, you know?"

"What I'm going to say really feels like a doom will happen! This is important news!"

The man who was called Azazel was only able to put up a confused face to hear the words of his co-worker named Baraqiel. Baraqiel is a burly man with black hair and purple eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"It's about Ophis. She disappear."

This made Azazel lift an eyebrow in surprise with his words.

"Heh? Disappear? Are you serious?"

"Very serious. This news has spread, even the Devil fraction already know it. I don't know about the other factions but if this is true, then the Khaos Brigade action was really related to the disappearance of Ophis."

"Khaos Brigade huh... so it's like that. Knowing Ophis disappear, they can't use Ophis as a source of their power. Am I right?"

Baraqiel nodded at the reply from his co-worker. Azazel only snorted softly while chuckling.

"Kukukuku. No wonder their recent actions were so unfocused. Even to terrorize the Underworld. Fortunately, this place, Grigori, was not hit by the target of their attacks. If it hit, maybe Grigori will not last long."

"Azazel! Don't even joke! It's a serious matter!"

"I know, I know but it's useless to panic, isn't it? Now that we know what's going on, better get ready to face what will happen later. Understand? Alright, I want to continue researching again."

Baraqiel only growled and gave up on the lazy and indifferent behavior of Azazel, his co-worker and friend in response to the current situation. He only hopes that bad things do not really happen later.

"And oh right, Azazel. There's something else I want to tell you."

"Hm? What is it? If it's not important, just ignore it."

"Yasaka invited you to a meeting to discuss this Ophis problem."

Azazel was surprised to hear that. He was confused and curious, why Yasaka wanted to invite him to a meeting. Is it because he is the leader of the fallen Angels faction? Maybe.

"Fine. Just tell her I'll come."

"Hhh... okay."

* * *

In a room, a room that full of people wearing white lab coat like a researcher and there are some people that have a white wing like dove have, something implanted in their chest. It's a card. It seems these people are doing an experiment.

"Hm... the result is good too. What about the blessing of the priests and the holy girl?"

"Very good! Everything is almost as you expected, Michael-sama. But it is rumored that there is a group of priests who want to do something to humans who have the potential to become priests and holy girls."

"Oh? What is that?"

"That is the Holy-swords project, Michael-sama. Indeed we are also doing the Holy-swords project but what they are doing is really over the limit, it can be called what they do is illegal and inhuman, ignoring the prescribed ban."

The person who Michael called could only raise an eyebrow when heard it and snorted softly while putting his friendly smile on one of his subordinates.

"I know it's none of our business to interfere with human problems but if this is against His will, then do what must be done. Punish them."

"Will do, Michael-sama!"

"Thank you and is there something else?"

"It is, Michael-sama."

"Oh? What is it? Please explain."

"Yes! From what I get, today's supernatural world is struck by the existence of the Ouroboros Dragon or the Infinite Dragon Ophis who suddenly disappears without a trace."

"... Ophis? She disappear?"

"Right, Michael-sama. It says the disappear has been going on for 3 months but it is only known and confirmed today. Many from other factions also a terrorist organization called Khaos Brigade are trying to find Ophis."

Hearing the name Khaos Brigade, Michael became serious. His gentle look immediately changed when he heard it. According from what he's heard, Khaos Brigade is a terrorist organization that seeks to realize the ideals of Lucifer who wanted to rule the world.

"And, Yasaka the leader of the Youkai faction wanted to hold an important meeting on this matter, Michael-sama."

"Yasaka-dono?"

"Yes. She intends to invite leaders of three factions along with the other Devil King to Kyoto. Four Devil King and Azazel has been successfully contacted and will attend the meeting to be held in Kyoto. Do you want to come, Michael-sama?"

Michael also nodded and smiled kindly to his subordinates.

"Of course. Please tell Yasaka-dono, Sirzechs-dono and Azazel that I'll come. Prepare everything."

"Right, Michael-sama!"

His subordinate immediately went and prepared for Michael's departure. This handsome man that always smile could only shake his head as if not believing what he just heard for the last moment.

"Oh Father, I really don't know how to deal this without you."

* * *

 **AN: Alright folks, thanks to MAuthorian-WarriorOfBirthright for be my Beta Reader. It's my first time to do the Beta, so forgive my stupidy for that.**

 **And well, for the harem, here the list:**

 **Kazui harem:**

 **Confirmed by the author:**

 **\- Ophis (Main)**

 **\- Serafall Leviathan**

 **\- Gabriel**

 **\- Valerie Tepes**

 **\- Ravel Phenex**

 **\- Toujou Koneko [Shirone]**

 **Still not sure/confirmed:**

 **\- Kuroka**

 **\- Yasaka (I know that there someone who don't want married woman in the harem, but because of this timeline is going to different than the canon, you can decide it)**

 **\- Sona Sitri**

 **\- Hanakai Momo**

 **\- Rebecca Randall (Dragonar Academy)**

 **If you want, please vote it! Review, favorite and follow the stories, guys. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mana God of DxD**

 **Summary: As someone said, God is so many and many in the world, but not many people know the gods. However, the god who came this time is really unique. A God but does not symbolize like that—he's just like a normal teenage boy! Short black hair, has blood-red eyes, a body like an 18-year-old teenager and most importantly—his unique thoughts. Follow his adventure in this world!**

 **Rating: T (Maybe will turn into M)**

 **Genre: Action, Ecchi, Harem, Romance, School, supranatural**

 **Disclaimer: High School DxD is not mine!**

 **Warning: Mainstream! OOC!Ophis Female!Ophis (Because 'she' was a genderless and I want to turn 'her' to female), Godlike!OC MC!**

 **Pairing: MC OC x Ophis (Main) x Harem (?)**

 **Beta-ed by: MAuthorian-WarriorOfBirthright**

 **AN: I will respond some of the reviews in here! Maybe I throw away this summary, huh? Well, maybe next time if any of you want. Okay, here the respond:**

 **akasuna123: Well, too bad m8, but I love harem with good story like DxD but I against something trash like Gakusen Toshi or Shinmai Maou or maybe Masou Gakuen. Bear with it if you still want to read it, leave the fanfic if you don't want to read it.**

 **duked: I agree with Momo with Saji but I disagree with Valerie to Gasper, I will ship him to another girl, maybe with one of Student Council girls.**

 **macximu: Calm down, man. I know that.**

 **Saberfang Orcalodon: Thanks man!**

 **Guest: Maybe you can know it in another chapter, why he afraid.**

 **Guest: I don't care if they are too goddamn young but thanks anyway for the advice for Penemue.**

 **Guest: Try to read Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken (for the example, check Rimuru Tempest) and you can see that Ophis in canon is actually genderless.**

* * *

 **Chapter 04: The unexpected meeting**

Hero. Maybe those words sound so cool to many people. A job that is like a crime exterminator, helps the weak and the innocent.

Surely not a few people who ever dreamed to be like that. Whether it's just a dream that is still unstable or seriously occupied. Some are heroes for money, fame or don't forget to be heroes voluntarily—happy and eager to help others in need.

Most heroes, especially in a fiction, always have the power or super tools to help them in dealing with villain. Because some of them are weak human beings, their enemies are sometimes a monster or something, something beyond human beings from various aspects.

Become a hero because of a hobby? That might sound ridiculous. A goal spoken from the mouth of someone who has no desire whatsoever, perhaps such a person doesn't deserve to be a hero.

There is also a category like this, which is a hero because of the appreciation of many people. It means they has no desire to be known as a hero but their actions are considered as a part of hero.

However, the word hero of today is completely ambiguous. Sometimes even abused by a person or a particular group. Especially in this supernatural world.

Yes, they are a group of people calling themselves the Heroes Faction. Calling themselves a hero in charge of exterminating supernatural beings because it is considered troublesome to the human race and the other purpose is to prove that the human race is not weak and can stand at the top of the power chain of supernatural beings.

The goal is so cliche. Naive and selfish. Disgusting. Absolutely hypocritical.

No different from the slaughter of Adolf Hitler in the past, although the truth is still doubted by many people. He was known as the leader of the Nazi group and was called Furher.

But put that aside.

The news of the disappearance of Ophis from Dimensional Gap was also reached the ears of the members of the Heroes Faction. Their leader, Cao Cao, a handsome young man that descendant from Cao Cao and the owner of the Longinus Sacred Gear True Longinus—a spear that could kill God—was surprised when he heard it.

But he tried to calm down. The disappearance of Ophis makes one of his many goals changed. He had to change his group's purpose again. The only thing left for him is the True Red Dragon Emperor, Great Red.

"H-How is this, Cao Cao-sama?"

Exhaling slowly, Cao Cao looked at his subordinates with ordinary gaze.

"We will continue with this plan. Find and recruit as many potential humans as possible who have Sacred Gears. This is completely unexpected but we will change a little of our plans. Our goal remains the same, that is to kill these supernatural beings."

"Y-Yessir!"

Cao Cao only nodded slowly when he saw his subordinates leave after hearing his orders. His expression became serious but his mouth formed a smile, not a friendly smile but a smirk.

Although Cao Cao is still 10 years old, he is already charismatic in leading and forming a group of talented human beings who have Sacred Gears. Even his thinking has exceeded many older people.

This child, Cao Cao, can be considered a genius. He has a talent for leading, charismatic and his brain is so remarkable. He can even follow the hard training given by the elders of his clan so perfectly.

He is not a 10-year-old boy who is the son of hero of the magic world who aims to find his father who is considered dead by many people but not by him. He is a little boy who has a purpose to slash and kill supernatural beings because he already knows that he is a descendant of a hero.

"I will not let my plan be destroyed..."

* * *

It doesn't take long, the news of the disappearance of Ophis has spread all over the world (especially the supernatural world) and it only takes less than 3 days! Of course, our main character knows this and it really makes him feel stressed.

His peace could be disrupted just because of this silly thing. He already know that as long as there is power or fantasy things like this exist, his life will not continue in peace. Moreover, knowing the fact that he himself is a god.

Even in his dimensions, he has a believer and even his believer build a place of worship for him. Even today he can hear the voice of prayer from those who follow his way.

"Ghh... this really sucks."

He grunted while massaging his forehead.

After the problem of his believer, he is now burdened with this problem. Even though he couldn't get old or his hair fell out, it still made him feel annoyed. As God doesn't want him to enjoy a freedom for a moment.

Is this a consequence of being a god? Though he has experienced many problems when he become a god. If there is no such thing as calmness for him, it is likely that Azuma Kazui is a magnet problem—whether it affects himself or others.

The believer often called him "Kazui-sama!" "Azuma-sama!" And so on. In fact, not infrequently many people who offer something like otaku goods. But there are also others who offer something "normal".

By using his sometimes clever and stupid brain, he tries to sort the prayers or wishes of his followers into emails so that he can grant their prayers or wishes calmly and not make his head painful for that.

Actually this idea came because he was watching a movie. You could say the idea that he thinks is not original, not from the results of his thinking but yeah... where is in the present time all the ideas are original? All the ideas that exist today are just original ideas from the past that just improved and changed a little to make it look and sound original.

Nothing to blame. That's the most important thing according to Kazui.

Back on topic, he also started today beginning to improve the level of security on himself and Ophis. In fact, he must strengthen and expand his protective area, Zero, so as not to be destroyed by any degree of magic.

Not to mention he also installed Nullfied on himself and Ophis, making his body protected from any magic attack that attacked and touch his body. He also prepared several traps around his house that would be active under certain circumstances.

He can't erase him and Ophis aura, because he is a very strong creature. It's hard to make it push to a certain point, it's useless when faced directly with some pretty powerful people.

 _'I guess I can't help it...'_

"Kazui...? What's wrong?"

The cute voice of a person awakened the young man. He opens his eyes and sees Ophis, who is now somehow holding his head on her lap while staring at him with curious and puzzled looks.

 _'Still not expressed huh, haah...'_

The god just shook his head and threw a smile at her so as not to worry about him.

"It's OK. Just daydreaming!"

"Is it true…? Kazui... you are not good... at lying..."

 _'Guhh...!'_

He sulked and turned away when he heard what Ophis said that. The girl really like already know how Azuma Kazui actually after staying with him for 3 months. Although Ophis believes that something is still hidden by the young man but this is the development and progress of Ophis.

Even Kazui in his heart was happy about this, knowing that Ophis could do such a thing. Ophis's gaze was so focused on him, making Kazui sweat, making him feel a little afraid of Ophis right now—Kazui was already convinced that he was not Alpha-type like _'Omae wa mou shindeiru'_ or anything else.

But at least he is not a Beta-type who can be said to be the type of _'Yes man!'_ . He even had the heart to fight or kill a woman, not infrequently also he tried to be antagonized by many people to achieve its goals.

This young man was only able to snort heavily in response to the words of this girl friend. Looks like he can't lying to her.

"Ophis, surely you know, if the news of you is already know to the whole supernatural world?"

She nodded. Kazui then proceeds...

"Well, for that, so yesterday I rise up the protective safety around this house and also installed a barrier for you. You must have noticed it, even though I've securely installed it and didn't tell you."

"Oh, right... something... different... with me and around the house."

"Correct. That way, you can be protected from any attack or danger. So that's a bit of relief."

"But Kazui, I—"

"—No need my help? I know that but still it worries me, you know. To me, you are not a very powerful dragon and have elements similar to mine but are a naïve, weak and fragile girl. That's why I did it."

For the first time, Ophis felt a strange feeling. She was shocked and her heartbeat pounding for a moment, just for a moment. This made her curious and confused. What kind of feeling did she feel? Really weird.

"What... is this...? My heart is beating fast…? Kazui..."

Hearing that, Kazui was aware of it and just smiled while rubbing her head gently.

"Find out for yourself, Ophis! Hehe…!"

"Kazui... you're stingy..."

Ophis frowned at Kazui, but still with her flat expression, she seemed annoyed. This is again a new thing for Kazui. Besides also making the young man wondering confusion, why the development can be so fast?

 _'It's not a fanfiction in which her female character suddenly falls in love or likes her male character...right? RIGHT?!'_

That's what he also thinks, more precisely he's fussing about in his mind. He reads too much fanfiction, that's one of the conclusions that can be said. Moreover, he often fuss about small or trivial problems to make it stress itself.

Kazui's face shrank, a sign that he found it hard to respond to Ophis's reply, then he took a short breath as he looked back at Ophis.

"Ophis ... the reason I made you—"

BLAAAR!

Not finished completing the sentence, suddenly they were both surprised by the sound of explosion. Kazui who knows this immediately turns and realizes that there is someone who is currently intent on destroying his barrier around the home area.

 _'Who's trying to destroy it?'_

"Serafall, you're too much! You are the Devil King Leviathan, you know!"

"Te-hee, I'm sorry, Aju-chan but this is the fastest way to do it! The culprit lives here!"

Hearing this, Kazui raised an eyebrow.

 _'The culprit...?_ _And also, the Devil King Leviathan?_ _Does another Devil King come too?_ _Damn, I didn't think it was caught so quickly!'_

"Kazui...? What's wrong?"

"Look Ophis. I know that you're comfortable living here, at the Underworld, but forgive me... fate seems to say something else. It seemed that the explosion came from one of the Devil Kings that trying to destroy my barrier. They seem to intend to arrest or interrogate us."

"Arrest... us? Why…? What's wrong with us... Kazui?"

Ophis's expression changed, she put on an anxious and confused look on her face. This is completely unexpected, Ophis could change so quickly and what surprised Kazui more was the arrival of the Devil King who seemed to want to capture them both.

Even Kazui and Ophis could hear some more explosions launched by one of the Devil Kings. Possibility is the Devil King Leviathan who had tried to destroy his barrier.

Kazui's hands grabbed Ophis's small shoulders and smiled broadly as he stroked the girl's head.

"We are not guilty, just calm down. If we feel guilty, surely we will run away and I know that after this everything will be a hassle for me but what else? Come on, Ophis, we go out and face it."

Kazui stretched out his right hand to Ophis, received by her. Both of them, trying to calm down, get out of their homes and can see four people with a unique appearance. Behind them were many troops, which made Kazui standby when the commotion broke out.

They are the four Devil King of the Underworld. Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall Leviathan and the last is Falbium Asmodeus, standing with each troop behind them.

Trying to ask, Sirzechs Lucifer opened his mouth.

"Forgive for the commotion and the mess we caused. My name is Sirzechs Lucifer, And you are...?"

"Azuma Kazui... what's made the king, to bother coming to the house of an ordinary citizen like us, hm?"

Kazui said it with a threatening tone and aura to Sirzechs, who made the handsome man sweaty and visibly scared and alert in choosing words for his current opponent.

Trying to calm down, Sirzechs cleared his throat so that the atmosphere would subside. He could even feel the aura threatening Kazui bigger and thicker, coupled with another threatening aura of Ophis that he had just realized.

"Ahem. Can you come with us for a while? Of course... with her too..."

Sirzcehs right index finger points to Ophis. Kazui was a little annoyed when he heard Sirzechs's rather arrogant way of speaking. Again, Sirzechs felt the dangerous aura that threatened and aimed at him.

It's Kazui aura, the Mana God, who is currently sending his dangerous aura with the intent of threatening to the Devil King Lucifer of the Underworld just because outrageously.

Feeling still upset but trying to calm down, the young man opened his mouth...

"It's okay but... if you—you guys are more precise, repeating things like that especially that tone to Ophis..."

Kazui pointed and emphasized the word to Sirzechs.

"... I'll kill you—no but all of you. Understand?"

"Ehem. O-Okay. I understand that but can you not do that... again? I never knew anyone could bring such aura and power apart from... Great Red, Ophis, the real Satan, the Trihexa and God in the Bible."

"Hoh? Is that so? Okay then."

Feeling somewhat reluctant, Kazui also obeyed the request from Sirzechs, he erased the threatening aura, that's make Sirzechs and others sighed with relief. Even the four Devil King Underworld are to wipe their cold sweat.

There's only one thing they think about knowing this...

 _'Who is he?'_

Right. It was a question questioned by themselves, not to mention the troops who accompanied the kings. Some of them even had to faint because they could not resist Kazui horrific aura.

"Kazui..."

Ophis's voice woke the young man, he then looked at her and stroked her head. Somehow Ophis felt that she didn't hate the young man stroke, she was comfortable and enjoy it.

He nodded knowing Ophis purpose. Though she is now putting on her flat expression, Ophis tone signals fear and anxiety, as well as the confusion of Kazui's behavior and the arrival of these four Devil King of Underworlds.

"All right, I understand. Don't worry, Ophis."

The four Devil King and his army that sees this scene feel confused, because in their eyes now Ophis the Dragon Ouroboros looks like a normal girl. Even a young man named Azuma Kazui looks to treat Ophis like a ordinary girl, not afraid or anything.

"Ehem. All right, let's go."

Aware of the sounds of Ajuka, Kazui and Ophis looked at each other and nodded. The four Devil King of Underworld immediately immediately left Kazui's house and did not forget to tell people clear the area that was damaged by Serafall Leviathan.

Serafall can only be 'te-hee' while putting on her cute face when being scolded by Ajuka who is angry at Serafall for having made a scene that could tarnish the good name of the Four Devil King.

Kazui could only sweatdrop when he saw the scene in front of him, while feeling his right arm hugged by Ophis who like not want to let go of the young man hands. But there is one thing that makes curious, that Ophis confused about what she had felt.

 _'What was… that...?'_

That's what she thinks. This is the first time she tried to find something so seriously. Occasionally she holds her chest and finds out by thinking of the feeling. Why her heart beat fast.

When Ophis asked Kazui, the boy just told him to find out for herself. It made Ophis even more confused and somewhat angry. Why didn't Kazui tell her that? That also makes the girl confused.

Buts she kept trying to figure out the answer but she didn't ask Kazui again, because it would not be answered by him again and let her find her own answer. Kazui deliberately did it so that Ophis could find out more about what she wanted to know, to find her own answer from something unknown was a valuable experience that had its own fun.

That is satisfaction, it must exist. Many people will be satisfied if it has found the right answer of a thing that they looking for, let alone know it without any help from others. An unstoppable feeling of satisfaction.

Kazui and Ophis are currently being escorted by several troops from one of the Four Great Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer. Probably for many people, they both look like a prisoner and in fact there are often some people who whisper and want to spread false rumors about this.

But it's all wrong, Sirzechs Lucifer does this to protect both of them—even though he knows that the two of them really don't need to be protected by him, because they both can even fight the four Devil King without any sweat.

But this is also to avoid the strange things, such as the crowds and riots they will get, because they are led to a place where a building that is practically the office of the Four Devil King is located, not the mansion of the Gremory family—but a special office for their work.

The god from the other dimension can only sigh heavily and shake his head while putting on a lazy look. The thing that he feared really happened, that was what made him famous for dealing with the most powerful and famous people in the entire Underworld.

Why is he afraid even though he can make Great Red to fear him? That's because, though he's a powerful, he scares and hates these things. When compared with his personality first, maybe he who used to like this kind of thing—even though it will hate him a little.

Not just anyone who can be visited by the Devil King, only certain people only. If so, why are Kazui and Ophis accosted by them? Many people think that both of them are important people or acquaintances of the Devil Kings but why they escorted by so many troops? Surely they are not indiscriminate people, it is very important to have to do such a thing.

Important? It's very important, if they know who they really are. The other is a Mana God from another dimension, The God Avatar Slayer, The Unchoosen One, Foolish Alchemist, The Lone Hero, Reincarnation of the True Alchemist, Alchemist-Otaku Bastard. The nickname he got is so much but only a few that he could remember, one of them is The God Avatar Slayer, the nickname given when he was about to end his journey and his bitter and miserable adventure.

Then, the other is a famous and greatest dragon girl of this dimension, better known as Ophis, Ouroboros Dragon, Infinite Dragon God, Dragon of Infinity, The Strongest Existence. According to the news, Ophis was genderless but that was wrong. Though she has Shapeshifting powers, she is a real woman and she has the form of a cute and sweet adorable loli girl, even Kazui admits it and Ophis rather reminds himself to someone he knows before.

The young man knew that Ophis and the people he knew were different, very different. If Ophis was always flat with no expression, she was so cheerful, kind, gentle—like a reflection of Yamato Nadeshiko but slightly different.

What reminds him is her appearance. Long black hair and dressed in black gothic, really similar. Even the level of the cuteness is the same, at least according to Kazui , the young man now considers Ophis like his own sister, right now—but he can't.

"Is it still long?"

Those are the words spoken by Kazui. He doesn't seem to be impatient and wants to break the silence that exists today, he thinks it's really uncomfortable if they just stay quiet during the journey to their current destination.

Sirzechs looked at Kazui and smiled pleasantly.

"Please be patient, Azuma-san. It will be long since you two are not devils, furthermore is not part of our peerage—so please be patient."

Kazui could only exhale when hear it. He muttered something in a low voice, making Ophis look at him with confusion. Sirzechs just laughed while sweatdrop.

The young man occasionally glanced around him. Many people who look at him with a look of wonder, it makes Kazui feel less comfortable and try to whisper something to Sirzechs.

"Can it be faster? I feel uncomfortable because... you know..."

"Ah... I see. Hm... can you fly or something, Azuma-san?"

Kazui answered his question with a nod, making a smile broaden in Sirzechs mouth.

"Okay, I think Ophis can fly too, so we'll do it flying. Please follow my direction, Azuma-san."

"Okay."

Pulling out and flapping his wings, Sirzechs and the other devils soon flew. Kazui, using Mimic—the power of his Imitate Element, tried to imitate the wing of Sirzechs and use it to fly. Though he could have used the power of his Imagination Element but somehow he used that.

 _'Occasionally I want to try how to fly with the wings of devil.'_

That's what he thinks. Ophis was flying beside him, dragon jet-black wings popped up at the back of the little girl. Fortunately not make her shirt torn because it issued its wings, really profitable.

It looks more like a wing that comes out by magic than be flapped. She is the Dragon God of Ouroboros, one of the dragons that can match the Great Red and is dubbed the Strongest-ranked 1 on the top 10 of the World's Strongest Beings.

Why? If the source of power from Great Red is a dream, then Ophis is emptiness or nothingness, making it unbeatable and her source of power can even be called infinite.

Just like Kazui, they both have the same power, the emptiness but the power of the young man is more like making something out of the emptiness, making something that does not exist into existence. His power is more like darkness but able to bring up or eliminate something.

Then why does he have the power of Imitate Element? It will be answered later.

* * *

Great Devil King Castle

It is the name of a large castle, which is not as large as the Bael clan castle area. Equipped with 100 protective barriers that have never broken or cracked so far, even this building was originally a castle of the devil better known as Satan and they renovated it and improved it to make it look better. Although there are some things that are not renovated to maintain the authenticity of the building.

At this time, Kazui and Ophis, along with the four Devil King and the troops who guard and follow them have arrived at the castle or the building where the Four Devil King do their work in keeping the Underworld in peace.

They all landed, not forgetting Sirzechs stepped into the castle area, to ensure that Kazui and Ophis can go into it—because according to him, Kazui and Ophis must be careful with the possibility of a guard system that could have been active and thought they were intruders or sort of.

 _'Sort of like registration of identity, huh...'_

After completing an identity registration to make sure Kazui and Ophis are not suspicious or anything, Sirzechs and the other three devil kings have welcomed them both.

"Welcome to our Great Devil King castle, Azuma-san and Ophis."

Got a welcome like that, Kazui can only feel awkward while scratching his right cheek alone, while Ophis is not expressed as usual.

"Ah, thank you. So... this is where the Devil King of Underworld works?"

Ajuka nodded, then cleared his throat as he tried to explain.

"Actually Sirzechs always told us to work at Gremory residence but I refused it because it could possibly disturb other members of the Gremory family."

"Ajuka, I told you how many times..."

"Shut up, Sirzechs."

Kazui who saw the behavior of both of them can only sweatdrop, even others except Ophis is also the same when seeing it. Ophis just did not care about them all except Kazui, the little girl embraced Kazui's arms tightly and could only make the young man smile casually while gently stroking the head of Ophis that made her happy.

The young man really spoiled the dragon girl, who could make everyone scared just by hearing her name, like a younger sister and an ordinary girl.

"Ehem. All right, then let's go in. Guards, please guard around the castle and do not have to go inside."

"B-But Lucifer-sama—"

But Sirzechs shook his head while throwing a smile without any worry to the bodyguard. They all nodded, Sirzechs and the other three Devil Kings, accompanied by Kazui and Ophis began to enter the interior of the castle.

Kazui who sees the inside of this castle of Devil King can only whistle. Along the way to a place inside the castle, he could see 4 different flags attached to each side of the building; he could also see strange symbols unfamiliar to him—he could only raise his eyebrows when he saw them.

If the castle is usually illuminated by torch lights, then what he sees now is the bright lights but not make the glare illuminates all the inside of this castle. At least they have been following the times, because the use of fire torch is outdated and out of date.

After a long walk, approximately 15 minutes, the four Devil King stopped and opened the door of the room in front of them. Kazui and Ophis soon entered, following the four of them as they were welcomed.

Until they are at a table that is so wide and rather large, with many seats lined about 10 chairs. Sirzechs and his three friends sat down, not forgetting to tell Kazui and Ophis to sit down.

Thoughts briefly, Sirzechs looked at Kazui and Ophis alternately while putting on his serious face, his three friends were also follow-up.

"All right, Azuma Kazui-san and Ophis. I want to ask something, especially on Ophis, is it okay?"

"As long as it does not bother us both, I'm okay."

"…Right. I don't want... troublesome stuff..."

Sirzechs nodded, staring alternately at his three friends, exchanging views, which made the three of them also nod as if they understood the purpose of the Devil King Lucifer.

He took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly and replaced his serious face, staring at Ophis.

"Why... are you Ophis, away from Dimensional Gap?"

Kazui was slightly fired when he heard Sirzechs tone to Ophis, but Ophis small hand held him back from making it even more troublesome for both of them. Ophis just felt calm when she saw Kazui who had returned to normal, then looked at Sirzechs.

"I... Kazui, he said... will give me a new home... to me."

Kazui eyes widened as he heard it, as did the Four Devil King in this room, hearing the words of Ophis. There is no lie from what the dragon said, she is completely honest, she is a naive and innocent dragon—according to Kazui.

Kazui just shook his head with a small smile. He feels troublesome will happen. A plain and honest answer from Ophis, that's what's likely to cause his hassles.

The four devil kings who heard it looked directly at Kazui, they had all sorts of expressions at the moment, which caused Kazui to just laugh awkwardly. He feels something bad after this.

But before one of them was about to say something, the young man opened his mouth and spoke.

"I know one of you will be asking me a lot of questions, but what Ophis is saying is true. Either you believe it or not and you, the childish King."

"E-Eh...? I?! What does you mean childish?! Levi-tan is not childish, you know!"

"That's what I mean. I know that you are strong and have the rank of Leviathan and if I'm not wrong, your power is water control magic right? You are beautiful, young, your body is sexy and your breasts are big, your hair is good especially if it is long and not twintail."

Serafall felt a bit annoyed and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment when heard that. Sirzechs could only laugh quietly, Ajuka and Falbium grinned amused even though Devil King Beelzebub was about to hold back his laughter so as not to explode.

Trying to move his finger, Kazui pointed to Falbium. He can only be confused, then Kazui replied.

"Then you, Devil King Asmodeus, can you use your true appearance? Why are you using a shota appearance? What's the reason?"

Kazui said that while squinting his eyes at Falbium, making the only Devil King who had a shota appearance paused and then laughed freely.

"Ahahahaha! You really know it! I never thought, but I've made it so that it will not get caught except by some people I know. "

Immediately, Falmum Asmodeus changed his appearance to a tall, bald bearded man still hugging the bolster he had brought with him earlier. He just yawns lazily, as if he really sleepy.

Then he continued as he stopped yawning.

"Besides, using my shota appearance, it really fits my lazy character, doesn't it? I mean, look at the three of them—Sirzechs and Ajuka who were blessed with a handsome and good-looking faces, and Serafall that is beautiful and young as you say."

"Hooh. No need to use formalities, huh?"

Falbium waved his hand as if he did not care.

"Nah, that's not necessary, after all you look like someone who is not used to it and wants to stick with something like formalities."

"Ah, that's right. Last time I used formality is at my wedding. Hm... about ten years ago if I'm not mistaken."

Ophis who heard it from Kazui was shocked, though little and so did the other four Devil King—they put on a curious expression, plainly printed on their faces today.

"Besides, forget it. What exactly are your goals coming to our house and taking us here?"

The atmosphere of the room suddenly became serious. The four Devil Kings were somewhat taken aback and a bit of a shudder when they felt the aura and the serious gaze radiating from this young man named Azuma Kazui who is still unknown what he is—though some of them thought Kazui was a devil like them.

But the thought was broken because the energy Kazui spent was not like devil. His energy is darker, more dangerous but there can be a speck of light in it. They don't know what it is but it feels like... the world itself.

Gulped with clearing his throat to ease the atmosphere, Ajuka asked.

"Ahem. So it's like this, Azuma-sa—"

"Kazui, just call Kazui. As Devil King Asmodeus says, I don't like formalities."

"Ah, all right then, Kazui-san. The reason we came to your house and asked you to come here is to—at least—ask Ophis back to the Dimensional Gap."

Kazui raised his eyebrows when he heard it.

"What for?"

"To restore the power chain of supernatural beings. She is the strongest existence after Great Red, the True Red Dragon Emperor and True Dragon. Because of the concerns that will caused the collapse of the balance."

"So—Ophis is like a secret military weapon, huh?"

They all fell silent after hearing it, but Ajuka nodded slowly to respond. But suddenly they felt a frightening aura of terror, it was apparently from Kazui who was staring at them with an angry look—the look from his face so horror.

"B-But it's not like we're going to force her to obey our order or something! If she doesn't want to, then we will understand and let her go. Moreover she is a dragon, not taking sides, she is neutral! Though I know there are some dragon aligned to one of the sides."

"Is that so? So Ophis... how's that? Dimensional Gap is your home, isn't it? Where you come from."

Kazui stared at Ophis, the other four Devil King also stared at the girl, making Ophis rather surprised and staring at Kazui while shaking her head and saying something to him.

"I don't want anymore... Kazui. There, there's Great Red... I'm comfortable... here, being around you... no matter what... I want to be with you."

The short black-haired boy could only snort softly with a smile on Ophis and gently stroking the girl head, making Ophis comfortable and happy when she got such treatment from him.

Kazui then looked alternately to the four Devil King in front of him.

"So, as you heard. She didn't want to go back to the Dimensional Gap. Isn't this an advantage if there is Ophis near your area? She may be able to help you protect this dimension if you are in real danger. "

The four of them fell silent and looked at each other, then nodded. Sirzechs spoke up.

"Well if that's what you want, we can't force you and would you mind if next week come with us to Kyoto? Our faction was about to hold a meeting with another faction to discuss the disappearance of Ophis—which has now been found—for the return of the chain of power mentioned by Ajuka."

"A meeting huh... well, I think we'll come and Kyoto huh... make me nostalgic."

"All right, then for a while this is over. We'll take you back to your house and fix and compensate you for the cause Serafall caused."

"Muuuh ...! Sir-chan, that's no—"

"Please shut up, Serafall. Your actions can really get us killed know and also tarnish the good name of the Four Great Satan. "

The one who said that is Ajuka, not Sirzechs. Serafall just pouted and puffed her cheek when she heard Ajuka remark about her actions back then.

Seeing his two friends arguing with each other, the Devil King Asmodeus stood up from his seat and walked toward the exit door while yawning lazily.

"It's not there anymore to discuss, right? Then I want to go home and sleep. Buh-bye."

Falbium quickly left immediately, followed by Serafall and Ajuka who went home and had stopped arguing . Leaving Sirzechs, Kazui and Ophis that still in the castle.

"All right, let's go back too then."

Kazui and Ophis nodded at the words of Sirzechs, the three of them left the place and luckily the two of them could get out of this great castle without distress because it would be inconvenient for both of them.

* * *

 **AN: Alright folks, thanks for following this story! Hope it's reach atleast 100 follow & 100 favorite! Hahaha, just kidding. I know that this fanfic is not so popular because the MC is OC but well yeah, like I give a crap about that. Oh right, this is the completed and final harem that I already confirm!**

 **Kazui harem:**

 **\- Ophis (Main)**

 **\- Serafall Leviathan**

 **\- Gabriel**

 **\- Valerie Tepes**

 **\- Ravel Phenex**

 **\- Toujou Koneko [Shirone]**

 **\- Kuroka**

 **\- Rossweisse**

 **\- Yasaka (In this story timeline, she's not a widow)**

 **\- Penemue**

 **And that's for the harem! No offense guys, you can hate or angry at me but this harem is not changed. Maybe the storyline will different from the canon. If you want, please vote it! Review, favorite and follow the stories, guys. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Mana God of DxD**

 **Summary:** **As someone said, God is so many and many in the world, but not many people know the gods. However, the god who came this time is really unique. A God but does not symbolize like that—he's just like a normal teenage boy! Short black hair, has blood-red eyes, a body like an 18-year-old teenager and most importantly—his unique thoughts. Follow his adventure in this world!**

 **Rating: T (Maybe will turn into M)**

 **Genre: Action, Ecchi, Harem, Romance, School, supranatural**

 **Disclaimer: High School DxD is not mine!**

 **Warning: Mainstream! OOC!Ophis Female!Ophis (Because 'she' was a genderless and I want to turn 'her' to female), Godlike!OC MC!**

 **Pairing: MC OC x Ophis (Main) x Harem (?)**

 **Beta-ed by:** **MAuthorian-WarriorOfBirthright**

 **AN: I will respond some of the reviews in here! Maybe I throw away this summary, huh? Well, maybe next time if any of you want. Okay, here the respond:**

 **macximu: Well, in this story and timeline, Yasaka is not a widow. So Kunou existence is still not yet.**

 **Guest 1: Well... let me think it again. Hope the MAuthorian agree on this.**

 **Guest 2: lol, just ignore or leave this story, like me.**

 **Guest 3: Thanks, bro. I seen it too, lots of shotacon thing but not been called pedophile.**

 **Code4Geass: I will or not continue this story, due to my full-busy schedule. Maybe when long holiday, I update this everyday or everyweek.**

 **Ltbutterfly287: Sorry, m8. But unfortunately, I can't do that.**

* * *

 **Chapter 05: Don't upset the God**

The problem of the disappearance of Ophis from the Dimensional Gap is already finished, albeit in such an unexpected way and it is because today the first one who know where Ophis is the Devil Faction.

To them, it is both comforting and alarming, because of a young man who is practically a guardian of the dragon god. The short black-haired young man is really serious about making the Four Devil King's his enemies when doing something that hurt Ophis.

They are also still curious, actually who exactly the young man named Azuma Kazui is this? The aura that he expels is not like that of humanity in general, is completely different. The aura issued is equivalent to God in the Bible, even beyond Great Red and Ophis, almost in alignment with Trihexa.

But even though Ophis was found, the meeting about her loss hasn't yet been stopped. Therefore, Kazui and Ophis are willing to accompany the four Devil King Underworld to Kyoto, where the meeting is located.

He did not know what kind of meetings would be waiting there later. Meeting with leaders of other factions, he is likely to be labeled as the source of the problem of Ophis's disappearance by the other leader.

But Kazui is getting ready for such a possibility. Worse yet, he can be attacked simultaneously by the other faction leader, he can't see or predict exactly what will happen later but he can only get ready.

The young man even reminded Ophis to be on alert when the thing he was worried about happened, of course the girl nodded to understand what he meant. If the enemy he faces is too much, maybe he will use Black Hole or Doppelganger to compensate for his opponent's fighting power.

But the strength of the young man is not only Black Hole and Doppelganger. He can even use Mimic, the power of his Imitate Elements. Someone who has unusual powers, he is different from others, though labeled as Not the Chosen and forever too.

Yes, he used to think like that, thinking he was the Chosen one even though he was not. In fact, the person who becomes the Chosen One is another person and not himself, but a man named Shin Jun'ichi—turns out to be the Chosen One regarded by Kazui as a typical MC harem.

Even so, this young man didn't keep falling as he accepted the fact just because he can have 7 different Mana that many people can't have, even by the Chosen One, Shin Jun'ichi has only a maximum of 2 Mana.

Then why he can have 7 Mana, even though he is not the Chosen One? It is because of the force, he forced himself to try to get 7 Mana, triggered by selfishness who want to realize one of his desires.

Inspired by Sinbad of the Magi series, he also establishes it as one of his wishes, though it must be accomplished with great effort and repeated dying—it makes the Creator or God revive him many times, even though it is based on a deal and destiny already written.

"All right. Ophis, I want to tell you something."

Hearing this, Ophis put on a puzzled look as she tilted her head in cute way.

"What's that... Kazui?"

"I'm just telling you, just don't cause any trouble when in Kyoto, okay? Well, though it's useless to say this to you and don't be rash to do something, don't leave my side—I'll protect you."

Once again. The little girl feel a strange feeling. A warm feeling that made her curious and somewhat distracted. Though she had asked Kazui, the young man would not tell her and told Ophis to realize it herself.

She was confused, why should she be protected? Why is Kazui so keen to protect Ophis? The girl even possesses an extraordinarily frightening and powerful power beyond all creatures in this dimension other than God of the Bible, Great Red, Trihexa and both the Heavenly Dragon—Y Ddraig Goch and Albion Gwiber if not sealed in Sacred Gear—protected by a young man who claiming to be the God of that other dimension? That must be weird.

 _'Why... Kazui._ _Even though I..._ _'_

Yet he just grinned casually, though he knew that bad luck would come to him later and with him, he always tried to be positive—when he was now.

Ophis did not really know how powerful Kazui possessed, because he never took his full power and had not been serious about facing anything since arriving in this world.

 _'Because I'm too strong in this dimension.'_

That's what he said, when Ophis asked why the boy was never serious. Even the two of them had _sparring_ just a few times to get rid of boredom and further train the Kazui himself—that's what the gods said.

It's so strong, but why does he still want to practice? He didn't reply when asked so. He just smiled as he rubbed a small head from Ophis, which made the girl confused and intend to ask it another time.

Little by little, the development of Ophis personality began to appear. Curious and somewhat spoiled, as well as Kazui aware of other feelings felt by the girl. When Kazui sees Ophis, every time he sees it, it always reminds him of someone in his past—someone precious.

Family. That's the right word to describe it.

He has many precious people. Everyone who is precious to him becomes an important part of his life, some initially from a person who is completely unexpected; such as traitors and others that frustrate him.

He tried to ignore it, always, but—

"OK! Looks like we should stop working at Aculard-san's cafe."

Kazui's speech was a success to make Ophis surprised.

"Eh?"

Her mouth uttered the word "Eh?" As her reaction to Kazui's remark. He then went on.

"What do you think, Ophis?"

"I think... I..."

A gentle smile adorns Kazui's lips as he sees the dragon girl's response in his presence right now.

 _'Say it._ _Those words.'_

Waiting, that's what Kazui did. Trying to trigger the emotions of someone, who is in front of him right now. An expressionless girl who has been with him for months at the Underworld.

The girl who first received an offer to leave the Dimensional Gap, for the first time ignored the Dimensional Gap fight, which was so quite and empty house for her. A girl who was originally a dragon of nothingness with the nickname of Ouroboros Dragon.

Nothingness and emptiness, Ophis and Kazui—they were destined to meet, by whom; Is it by God? Maybe but Kazui has already met God, more precisely is the Creator, he is the _Last Boss_ that must be faced by himself towards the end of his adventure.

"I do not want…"

"What do you want?"

Ophis was silent again. Looks like she's trying to find the right words to say. She clenched her fists firmly, it was her new habit, a habit born of holding her feelings.

 _'Come on, you can, Ophis.'_

"We can't… stop ... work from ... the cafe."

"Why?"

"Because... there, a lot of precious people... to me."

Kazui who heard it immediately stroked softly Ophis's head. The girl said it in a sad tone, though her expression did not change at all. This dragon girl already feels another emotion in her heart, can make a creature born from nothingness to be like that is really great.

Moreover, he only did it in less than 3 months. It's a bit long but for some people, let alone face a guy like Ophis, at least takes at least a year.

If this is a romcom story, then Ophis should have changed its personality in just 1-2 weeks. Or chances are, she'll fall in love at first sight just because he's good or something—so cliche, man.

Unfortunately this is not a romcom story. Too bad for you, m8. But Kazui, the god of the Mana, did not care about it because his first priority was to care for Ophis, the Dragon God, who are have almost similar power to him.

A big smile graced his face, then he answered.

"All right, we'll stay here..."

Hearing that, Ophis was pleased.

"But only temporarily."

Ophis was shocked when she heard it, then asked Kazui.

"Why... Kazui?"

His broad smile disappeared and was replaced by his serious face.

"It's because of the possibility of conflict. I do not want to side with one faction only, as much as possible I will be a neutral person so as not to be bound by any faction."

Yes. What the young man said was true. He is as much as possible to avoid such a conflict if it occurs, because if he chooses one factions, there is a possibility of envy due to the unequal strength of combat power.

Although Kazui already thought that the power in the devil faction is superior to other factions, whether it is big or small. The angel faction is equally devoid of the devil faction, and even the light elements they possess are one of the fatal flaws of the devils, they are not so much like the devil faction but have many high-class fighters.

The two factions are like a rival that can not be separated, although now they are less concerned about war and more focused on rebuilding and multiplying parts of their race.

Besides the two, there is one big faction that can be regarded as a mediator or neutral—at least that's what the faction's leader says—the fallen angel faction. They sometimes hunt human beings who have the potential to bring up Sacred Gears, whether they are subordinates, alliances or extracted their Sacred Gear—in other words killed.

They are fewer than the other two factions, because they are originally sinless angels who make their wings black and are not allowed to go to visit the heaven by the God of the Bible.

They do not have a method to reincarnate humans or other like faction of devils and angels—that faction also recently managed to make the system seems to reincarnate someone becomes an angel—it is no wonder the fallen angels populated fairly in comparing the two it was.

Even creature like dragons have almost the same fate as fallen angel factions if in their very small population, especially after the outbreak of the three major factional wars that caused many victims of various races to fall—including the dragon race.

"Um... I understand, Kazui... but... at least let me... I... stay here... a little more..."

"Oh! Okay then and thank you for understanding, Ophis. I am glad to hear that."

Once again, the strange feeling returned.

Ophis took hold of her chest, fumbling with confusion. Feeling warm, she was pleased to hear that. She knows Kazui will not answer this, but... she's curious. It really made her curious.

"Ophis, if you want to know how you feel right now... try to ask your friends—certainly besides me. Surely they can answer it."

 _'My friend... is it... Aculard-san and... others?_ _The people in the cafe... and the city?_ _Also…_ _Rebecca...?'_

Right. The girl has met and befriended Rebecca Randall, the spearman of Gae Bolg, who are contain the soul of a dragon named Cu Chulainn, who works as a spy from a human faction.

Human faction? Do they exist? Yes, they are, but their existence is so hidden. They are not a hero's faction of arrogant human beings who have ambitions to obliterate all supernatural beings and want to stand on top.

Yes, that was Cao Cao goal—the chairman and owner of the Sacred Gear True Longinus, the spear that could kill the God of the Bible—a man so genius and so powerful as to lead a faction that could threaten the lives of supernatural beings.

If so, who are the leaders and goals of the human faction? As it says, their existence is not so well known to many people. They are like ghosts, doing something in the shadow and unnoticed by many supernatural beings and even ordinary creatures.

Then why such information can be known? Because this is a statement from the leader of the human faction just after the Great War. The remaining humans merged into one large group to become a faction.

But after thousands of years, precisely since the Great War, they secretly want to open themselves to the supernatural world. They can not forever hide in the shadows, at any time they will engage in an act that makes them must appear.

At a meeting in Kyoto that will be held for another week, the leader of the human faction is not invited and will not be present not because they are a small faction and not as big as three major factions of the supranational world, but... that is because they are still preparing to open themselves to many creatures.

Azazel, the Governor General and leader of the fallen faction faction, tried to invite the leader of the human faction—he knew who the leader was but tried to keep his mouth shut for the promise they had agreed to—but was rejected and Azazel understood it.

Hero faction? Azazel still doubts their whereabouts, let alone the Khaos Brigade—a group of terrorists ambitious to rule the world—he as much as possible doesn't want to deal with the two factions which he says will trigger a new big war.

He just wants peace, that's all. He just wants the world to be peaceful in order to do his research on the Sacred Gear that succeeds in attracting him and makes him very obsessed—like scientists and researchers in general.

Why is Azazel doing such a hassle? Since only he is able to do so, his own faction can be included in a neutral class, although some of his faction members sometimes rebel.

Rebecca works as a spy from a human faction, but she does not tell Kazui or Ophis, she wants to keep it a secret. She really liked Kazui after a month more knowing the boy, but keeping her job a secret is a must in her faction.

If Kazui knew it, he did not really care about it, because if Rebecca or the human faction had no intention of harm him and someone precious to him—then Kazui would ignore it.

Different again if they intend all sorts, then Kazui not hesitate to kill Rebecca and all members of the human faction. He does not even mind being called as a monster or another, as long as he can protect himself and his precious person.

Therefore, if there are any harm to Ophis and himself right now, he will start the second Great War on the spot.

That power is so great and frightening, that's what he owns. It even has exactly the same power as Ophis, which is a vacuum though the concept is somewhat different but still one element.

If such an element can be so terrible and so powerful, what happens if he has six other elements that are equally horrible and powerful like his emptiness element? It is inconceivable that the world would turn out if it really happened—the second Great War should be avoided as much as possible—perhaps that's what's currently in Sirzechs's mind and the other when knowing Kazui's aura.

Ophis who heard Kazui's suggestion nodded in understanding, making the young man smile happy and relieved, while rubbing her head, it has become his habit since meeting a girl who looks like Ophis.

Maybe Kazui has been too often nostalgic when he saw Ophis. The girl is gone, she has rested peacefully on the side of Theos, Theos is a creature always worshiped and worshiped by almost all beings in this world (or maybe humans only); he is God, the Creator.

Thanks to that, Kazui became an atheist. He becomes so because he does not want to be disturbed by worshiping the creature he has seen with his own eyes, even though the definition of atheist is a person who does not believe in the existence of God.

—does it mean he's a theist? Not acknowledging the concept of God's existence but still believing that existence.

Maybe so, after all he did not really care about it and did not worship Theos. He just does whatever he wants, because he already has authority and power—let alone in the world he currently occupies.

He sighed heavily as he recalled it.

"Well, we'd better go back to each other's activities."

"Kazui. Do we... go back to work... at Aculard-san's cafe...?"

Kazui nodded, making Ophis happy and relieved.

"Of course. Though I'm actually suggesting to stop, but it's also important to get information from there."

"Information…? What... is it, Kazui?"

He rubbed his chin at the question.

"Hm... for some reason, I feel that Aculard-san is... not an ordinary devil. From his aura, it feels like the other devils are weak and not so flashy but my gut tells me that he is not an ordinary devil."

"You too... think like that... Kazui?"

"Of course, I mean just look at his name. It's an anagram, it could even be Aculard - Alucard - Dracula! See! If he's a Dracula, he's a high-level vampire in disguise or something else."

Kazui sighed, then rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away; look out the window of his house while thinking of something. Yes, he thinks of what happens when Aculard Nimbus is the Dracula, the top and strongest vampire of the other vampires—the leader of the vampire race.

Indeed, Aculard that they often encounter while working and sometimes this spare time is completely different from those discussed in the legends and myths in most books. He is friendly, kind, serious when it comes to work, sometimes careless, smart cooking and managing his employees.

And one secret that Kazui has just known a month ago, that is...

 _Flashback on_

 _While working at Le'Blanc's cafe was finished, the employees were both still and sideline preparing to go home._ _Some are home together and alone, not to mention our main character named Azuma Kazui, came home with his co-worker Ophis as well as his roommate._

 _"Ah Ophis, I'm going to the bathroom first._ _Just wait outside."_

 _"Hm._ _Okay. Don't go to long_ _... Kazui."_

 _Kazui just nodded and immediately rushed off to the bathroom._ _Unexpectedly, however, he came across an amazing secret when he_ _heard a voice near the manager's office_ _, Aculard Nimbus._

 _"Ehehehe._ _Ophis-tan, you're getting cuter today._ _Your shirts are cute, very cute."_

 _'Eh?_ _What is that?'_

 _Out of curiosity, Kazui was trying to peek while using the skill to his existence and aura._ _But on peeking, what he found was a man who became the boss or manager of this cafe, he was Aculard Nimbus_ — _was rubbing a photo on both cheeks alternately;_ _moreover it's a photo of Ophis!_

 _Kazui can only sweatdrop when he saw it, as well as feeling disgusted to know the surprising secret of the manager as his boss like this._

 _'Aculard-san... is he lolicon?!'_

 _That's right, that's what he thinks._ _Perhaps it's too soon to conclude that_ _because Ophis is a legal loli that's hundreds or maybe thousands of years old, but even so... she's appear at the form of a little girl or loli._

 _Kazui just hoped the avoid the NTR rape genre when know this._ _Therefore he keeps monitoring his manager's movements near or against Ophis._ _Why?_ _Because Kazui likes Ophis, although Ophis does not know and not many people know, because he behaves casually despite sometimes spoiling the girl._

 _Yes, he does not want to repeat the incident as before._ _H_ _e had never been exposed to the NTR but he had seen h_ _is_ _fiancee raped by a bastard who always hated him when he first met in his high school years._

 _He just hopes so._

 _'All right, the preparation is over._ _Better go home.'_

 _After preparing it, he rushed home with Ophis and still monitor the movements of the Le'Blanc cafe manager._

 _Flashback off_

It was truly a shocking secret. To make Kazui monitor someone, he really feels worried about Ophis. Maybe he really likes and loves Ophis from the bottom of his heart, to make him to do something like this.

Kazui knew that Ophis was beginning to show her love, although he and Ophis themselves did not know what kind of liking; as friends, family or... more? Maybe yes and no, Kazui is a god but he is not the Creator, he's not Theos.

He does not know the heart of a person, don't know the contents of the mind as well. He could have created such a skill but he will use it on certain things. Let's say he can know the contents of the mind from the woman's chest or something.

The possibility of such a ridiculous skill he will create. He was a pervert but not peeping at women carelessly, he would just peek at his girlfriend or his wife only—even he had accidentally peeked Ophis bath.

Yes, Ophis herself would not mind because she has not had the embarrassment inside her but it is less fun and less challenging for Kazui.

If he is throwed or screamed, it is challenging and no—he is not a masochist who likes any torture, just feels less of a challenge even though he will be labeled bad by someone for doing such a thing.

Although he has the skill that can make him hypnotize people, dive into the subconscious and manipulate people's memories arbitrarily. If he wants to, he can manipulate Ophis's memory and make him like her childhood friend.

But Kazui thought it would not please him. He wants Ophis to grow as usual, like all creatures in general. He was happy to know such a thing, hence it's effort.

"Then... if we know that... what are we going to do... Kazui?"

 _'Hoh, it looks like her speech is not_ _too_ _stirring anymore.'_

"We'll just wait. If he is a threat to us, kill. If not, leave it alone."

Unmercifully, possibly because of his experience for hundreds of years, makes Kazui become like this. At first he was like this but not so bad, he was still afraid of killing people and was fine by killing monsters.

Ophis nodded understood.

"I understand, Kazui."

"Good. Oh right Ophis, how about taking a leave of absence from work?"

"Eh. Leave…?"

Kazui nodded, then explained it with a smile.

"Right. Since we will go to Kyoto for a week, why do not we go somewhere? For example to the human world? But not to Kyoto, though you can go to there. How's that?"

"As long as I can be with you... I'm coming."

Kazui who heard her startled, then smiled softly and rubbed Ophis's head while nodding understood. To him, Ophis is now like a child who needs more attention and in time to be pampered.

At least Ophis is a submissive type... for now. He did not know when her subsequent character suddenly changed or disappeared because it was replaced by her new character. Just hope that her new character is not so bad or detrimental to him.

"OK. We will ask the permission to Maou. Since we can't carelessly go out of the country, and get a visa will be very long, then the solution is to get permission directly from one of the leaders of this country or Underworld."

"That's so... okay. Can't you... use your skill, Kazui?"

Hearing that, Kazui shook his head.

"Unfortunately no. I can only go where I already visit. Remember, I visit—not I see. My skill is not so great, it's not perfect and there's a flaw."

"Not so perfect... but Kazui, do you... have any other power? Your element... same as me but at the same time... also not."

Surprised, that's what Kazui felt right now after hearing it. Ophis actually asked that to the young man, she felt that Kazui had other powers besides the emptiness element and more powerful or perhaps the level equivalent to the element of Kazui emptiness.

Ophis and Kazui have almost the same elements but the methods work differently.

True, Kazui has the skills for teleportation, but it will only work if he has ever gone to the place he visited. If trained further, he will be able to move to a place unfamiliar to him with only one look.

But he does not use it, he has reached that stage, it's just that he is lazy to improve his skills even further—that's because here, he's too strong even though his teleporting ability is only up to that stage. Maybe he do practice in here, but not improve his skills.

"Since I've been to the office of Maou, then we can go straight there using my teleport. How's that, want going there now? After that we'll ask for a leave of absence from Aculard-san."

"Hn. Let's go, Kazui."

"OK. It's the time!"

Saying that, suddenly under his feet was seen a circle with a blackish-colored old clock shining and the needle moving slowly, bright rays wrapped both of them.

Ophis who knew it immediately grabbed Kazui's hands, the clockwork of the old clock-shaped circle was moving faster and faster to rotate at such a rapid pace—unlike the one that made Kazui thrown into this dimension, he made sure that the teleportation worked.

The rays grew more wrapped around them, making them both invisible and immediately making them disappear from the house. Move them both to where they are headed, the Great Devil King Castle—where the Maou work.

Grigori

"Gaaah... ! Why can't I increase our race population? Isn't there a Sacred Gear that can make humans or others become fallen angels? Hhh... it sucks if you have to wait for the angels from heaven to fall."

Azazel, the leader of the fallen angels faction, complained about it. For him, it was one of the biggest problems and fatal flaws for his faction, it was useless if he collected the Sacred Gear user but none of his race.

 _'Hhh... it seems I have to follow the advice from Michael._ _He is currently developing a system for reincarnating humans and other creatures into angels such as the devil's faction of Sirzechs with his Evil Piece.'_

The middle-aged man could only scratch the back of his head in frustration. He tried to think of a method of reincarnation to increase the combat power of his faction, so as not to be the weakest even though he loves peace.

Investation. Maybe it was the right word for him, because he did some kind of investment to benefit himself and his faction members. If possible, he will announce the method of reincarnation to the fallen angel race in the next week—that is during a meeting in Kyoto.

He has tried various old games like chess and poker cards, which of course have been used by the devil faction and angel faction for their reincarnation method to increase their population.

"How about a Tarot card, especially Major... Arcana?"

Yes, he thought of using Major Arcana from the collection of 22 pieces of Tarot cards. It seems unfair because the two factions can only have a maximum of up to 16 only, whereas if he uses a Tarot card, he will have 22 people who can be reincarnated.

If he uses it, he might can create such a system. Using Major Arcana, he might call it Fallen Links—an army or peerage containing reincarnated fallen angels—the latest innovation of the fallen angel faction.

This is unfair because he may be able to organize 22 people in a peerage but he thinks this must be done, because the combat power of his side is really lagging far behind the other two big factions.

It is also possible, if applied this method, other small factions will use the same theory. It can even be an extraordinarily dangerous threat if it falls in the wrong hands, including all races.

"Damn right. Why I'm not thinking this! By using Major Arcana, the possibility of reincarnating living beings to be part of the fallen angels can occur. All right, I'll tell Shemhazai and Baraqiel!"

Deciding that, the leader and Governor General of the Fallen Angel named Azazel, immediately rushed to meet the two colleagues to tell the theory of the method of reincarnation of the fallen angels.

He only hopes, in the presence of this, the fallen angel race that usually can only exist because the angels who commit sin, can remain and grow.

The world will be shaken when it comes to this latest innovation.

 **AN: Long time no see, readers~! Hope you still wait this crappy story with crappy OC. Some people complain me about Koneko/(maybe) Ravel in the harem list. Well, if you want to remove them, just stand me the reason or not. I will think about it, maybe till chapter 10 or so.**

 **Remember, this maybe not full canon and it's little boring to always follow the canon, especially the anime canon but yeah... i** **f you want, please vote it! Review, favorite and follow the stories, guys. :)**


	6. Farewell, my friends

For those readers who are follow this story and also faithful to be my reader, I want to announce something. No, this is not an update for the new chapter, but only announcement.

I, probably, will remove all stories that are in my fanfiction account and also on my PC. There is a possibility I will not active again on this account, I guess... it is because I often got many pressure and trials in RL.

Other reasons is because I want focus on college and also my work later on as the novelist who wrote a light novel. But, if you meet me when surfing on fanfiction, possibilities I will use another account—not this accounts.

So, excuse me although this message will not be read by many people. Thank you.


End file.
